A New Beginning
by mg1990
Summary: Baby Bella found by Edward who is unwilling to let her go. Watch the human baby grow up in a house full of vampires. Rated M for grown up Bella later on. First fanfiction.
1. Finding Her

The sound of screaming assaulted my ears, and it tore at my heartstring.

I was hunting in the woods a couple of 100miles from home, and I was alone. It was strange at all for me to be hunting so far out alone. I just felt the inexplicable need to come here and hunt. To be honest I wasn't even thirsty, we had been on a family hunting trip up to Denali, just two days ago. But still I had run the journey so far out, feeling the need to be here, you could almost call it a pull.

Now I could feel a wave of devastation washing through me, whatever was making such a tortured noise, had to be in pain, and the thought was agonizing me. I sped up weaving throughout the trees, feeling the pull grow stronger as the wailing got louder.

I stepped out into a beautiful clearing, only to be greeted by the most beautiful little creature I had ever seen, and caught the most beautiful scent ever to pass through the air.

I walked forwards slowly now, testing myself, but the overwhelming feeling that coursed through me wasn't the excitement of the monster within me. It was a need, a need to comfort the little angel, to wash all her grief away. I didn't want to frighten her though, most humans shy away from us, there instincts subconsciously telling them they are in danger. I stopped a few feet away from her, unsure of what I should do; I really didn't want her to feel worse. She looked so innocent wrapped in a little pink blanket, she had a lot of dark brown hair curly hair for a baby, her little feet seemed to be covered in a pink baby grow. I couldn't see her eyes, they were scrunched up and wet, she must be freezing, although the rain hadn't reached her in the undergrowth of the forest, the air was still cold. I cursed my self and my frigid skin in that moment, but I had to do something. The little thing seemed to sense she was not alone, she stopped crying and I was met with the most beautiful big brown eyes I had ever seen. She lifted up her arms towards me; she couldn't want me could she? When I hesitated it seemed to frustrate her, her little brow furrowed and she started to fidget, squeezing her palms, it almost seemed like she was beckoning me. I took off my jacket and bundled it up, but she was too impatient, she set out bawling again reaching out for me. I didn't mean to race forward so quickly, I was intending on behaving human so as to not scare her, but as soon as I heard her discomfort I was pulled forward involuntary. I lifted her into my arms and wrapped my jacket around her, just keeping her little face exposed to the wind. She stopped crying immediately, and looked up at me again, her eyes brightened a little and she offered me a small little smile, her chubby cheeks lifting slightly before she started to cough. I was worried at that, I didn't know how long she'd been out here, I needed to get her to Carlisle at the hospital, maybe then we could find out where she belonged. I couldn't understand how she'd ended up this far away form any civilisation. Her parents must be missing her, at the thought of having to give her up to them my dead heart seemed to ache. It felt wrong to think about being away from her, I pushed the thought away, that wasn't my priority now, I shouldn't worry about my own selfish needs, I just had to make sure the beautiful baby was okay.

I cradled her in my arms as softly as I could, and it looked like she took comfort in that, snuggling her little face into my jacket and shutting her eyes, her mouth opened for the smallest amount of time and she let out a tiny yawn. Mesmerised into watching her I forgot I ought to be setting off to Carlisle, I set off running towards him, keeping her tucked into my chest so the wind couldn't touch her face, thanking the heavens for my hearing, the fluttering of her heart let me know she was still okay. Up until that point I hadn't really realised that I couldn't hear her thoughts, I assumed then that it was just because she was a baby, and so distressed that she was in shock, I sped up a little with that. I didn't want her to be in shock.

------------

"Carlisle!"

I called in such a low voice that only he could here me, I could hear his thoughts, and he was speaking to a patient. I didn't want to walk through the hospital doors with a baby bundled up in a jacket; the Cullen's were already seen as strange, I didn't want this adding to the list. Instead I quickly scanned the car park area to check the cost was clear, and then jumped up to Carlisle's office widow, holding the little girl safely in one arm.

"_Edward?" _Carlisle, called to me in his mind. _'I'm just with a patient, I'll be with you as soon as I can, is everything okay?" _His thoughts sounded a little worried.

"It's fine I think, I'm in your office, I need your help with something" I hurriedly whispered back to him. I unwrapped my jacket from the little beauty in my arms and she stirred, grabbing my shirt in her hands with feather light strength and clinging to me. The fact that she wanted me so close to her brought a smile to my lips, I reached down to brush the little curls of hair away from her face and was shocked when her thoughts burst into my mind.

"_mine_"

I pulled my hands away from her skin. It wasn't as if she was thinking the actually word, it's more like she was claiming me as hers, it was a possessive edge. I put my finger into her palm and she grabbed on tightly. The thoughts shot straight back to me, although this time she was happy and content with the way I smelled.

I couldn't work out her thoughts directly, they were fuzzy, I assumed it was because she was tired. Or at least that's what I was thinking to reassure myself, I didn't wasn't to think that something was wrong with her, and the fact that I thought that worried me even more.

"Edward" Carlisle had walked in and gasped my name out loud in shock, right I did have a baby in my hands. His thoughts were running frantic.

"_I don't understand son, why do you have her? Who is she? Hmmm?? Her skin looks a little pale.." _

At that I jolted out of his thoughts,

"Carlisle, you have to take a look at her, I found her in the freezing forest alone, miles away, she was coughing, is she okay?" I reluctantly gave him the sweet little girl, and my arms felt extremely light, as if something was missing.

"_She seems okay, no temperature.."_

As I was listening to his thoughts the babies eyes shot open, she noticed that she was no longer in my arms and I could feel the tears coming before they leaked out of her eyes. Her arms once again reached out for me, her terrible little scream reached my ears.

"_Edward, she must be in pain, I don't really understand what's wrong with her."_

Instantly I knew what was wrong with her, I reached out and took her out of Carlisle's arms, pulling her into my chest. She attached her little hands onto the collar of my shirt and hid her face in my neck.

"_Wow I've never seen humans so calm around us; she seems soothed by you Edward."_

"Carlisle". I whispered, I didn't want to startle my little angel again. "I can't here her thoughts, not unless her skin comes into contact with mine. The first time was when I climbed into the window, and she was feeling a strong sense of possessiveness towards me."

"_That's not really a strange thing Edward, you rescued her when she was alone, and scared, you probably mad her feel safe, sort of like a security blanket, as to why you can't hear her I'm not 100% sure."_

I knew what Carlisle was saying to me made a lot of sense, but I couldn't fully accept that was the reason she was soothed by me. I felt soothed by her too, like I was content, and that worried me. She was a human baby, and she needed to go back to her parents. Just as my thoughts were taking a turn into despair, her hand brushed against my neck, her thoughts were happy and content too, now that she was back in my arms. Although there was still a deep sense of sadness where she remembered being pulled away from me.

"It's okay little one" I cooed to her. I _cooed?_ I couldn't suppress the overwhelming need to reassure her doubts, I didn't want her hurting. It was hurting me too. "I won't let you go again". In her thoughts my voice relaxed her, the sadness leaking away, I felt proud at that, this little beautiful creature was happy, because of me.

"_Edward just keep her happy for a while, maybe if you're distracting her she will let me examine her and we can see if she's okay"_

Carlisle's thoughts were clear in my mind as he started to move towards the baby and me. I stroked my finger down her little cheek and she grabbed my finger in her whole chubby fist and pulled it towards her mouth. It seemed she was hungry, I felt her gums chomp down on my finger. Her thoughts were showing me that she was pleased by the way I tasted, and although she could feel Carlisle round her again, she didn't really care, she knew I wouldn't let him harm her. It was odd that she thought this, however completely true it was, she knew I would protect her and it made her feel safe.

Carlisle thoughts were medically acknowledging the little baby's height and he was wondering if we ought to weigh her, see if she was underfed.

"Carlisle?" I asked. He stopped his analysing and his head shot up to look at what was causing my anxious tone.

"What will she want to eat, I'm sure she's hungry, I can practically count the few little teeth she's got coming through with the way she's biting on my finger." I spoke to him. I didn't want her to be hungry, who knows how long she'd been out there.

"_That's not why she's biting on your finger Edward; it will be soothing for her while she's teething, especially with your finger being as cold as it is."_

He mentally chuckled at me, wondering why I didn't work that out with all my medical knowledge.

I didn't really care why she was doing it, now I was worried again about her being in pain over her little baby teeth. Carlisle must have noticed my face drop, because he thought,

"_I'll go and see what I can find"_ and he was out of the door. He wasn't the only one who noticed my face drop, the baby, bit down with what must have been all her strength, then looked up at me and giggled.

At her little giggle my dead heart filled with emotion, I wanted to hear that sound again and again. It was the most beautiful little sound my experienced mind had ever heard.

My face lit up, and she pushed her palm into my cheek, her thoughts were, almost smug, and heart warmingly happy. It seemed like she was radiating my feelings.

"My, my, my" she chanted, in a squeaky little bell like voice, whilst patting my cheek.

I froze, she just spoke, my little angel, no I can't think them thoughts. Why though? She was thinking the same. She was even voicing her thoughts. She started to squirm in my arms, scraping her little feet up my chest trying to stand up.

I pulled out Carlisle chair and sat down, holding her arms to keep her stable. I didn't want her to fall over and get hurt. I couldn't understand how she could already have got through so much bad luck. Stranded alone in the freezing forest, found by a vampire mid-hunt. She needed someone to look after her, I liked that idea, almost a little too much.

I settled her little covered toes on my knees and she pushed herself up.

"Do you need me to look after you little one?" I asked her. She bounced her legs, walking a little closer to me, I supported all her weight in my hands and her balance became steadier.

She giggled again, her eyes shimmering,

"Is that a yes? Little girlie." There I was cooing. Again. She bounced her legs on my knees whilst clutching my arms.

"My, my, mine" She uttered again, the little thing was very possessive.

"I see what you mean Edward". Carlisle walked back in the room. "She does really feel like you're hers." Carlisle looked amused at our position and I felt a little self conscious. I quick stood up, pulling the baby with me. That's when I heard the thoughts.

"_It was a pretty serious bear attack, there's no wonder they didn't survive. I don't understand why they were so far out, miles away from home."_

It was one of the surgeons at the hospital; he was sat in his office filling out some paper work on patients. He was imaging a man and a woman, in a pretty bad shape. Although I could still make out their faces in his mind, and that's what had caught my attention. A woman, with the same features as the baby desperately clinging at my arms, and a man, with the same curly brown hair. Oh no, they were her parents, they had to be, as if to confirm my suspicions the man was remembering the place they had been found, it was less than half a mile from where I'd found the baby. How had they missed her?

"Carlisle, I think her parents are here" I whispered to him. I didn't know why I was whispering, it's not like she could understand.

"How can you know? Can you hear there thoughts? Are they looking for her?" His words just washed over my head. I felt anguish for the little girl in my arms, her parents were gone, who did she have now?

"No Carlisle, they're dead. I can hear the Doctor's thoughts a few floors away." I was still whispering.

"They were brought from the same forest I found the baby in, not far away from her, they'd been attacked by a bear, she looks so much like them." I pulled the sweet little girl closer to my chest almost to protect her from the truth she didn't know.

Carlisle stood up immediately again,

"Here" he said. He handed me a bottle filled with sloshy white liquid.

"I know she can eat baby food now but this was the easiest thing I could find. I borrowed this from the children's ward, she needs some sustenance. I'll go and see what I can find out". He was out of the door before I could protest. I should have gone; I can hear thoughts, find out more. Although if I concentrated hard enough, I could hear them from here, and in all honestly I didn't want to put the baby down, she needed me.

I laid her head in the crook at my elbow and sat back down again.

"Are you hungry little missy?" I asked her whilst pick up the bottle from Carlisle's desk. Next to it I noticed a little pacifier and a bottle of soothing gel, for teething gums. I smiled at Carlisle's compassion.

"We better get you some nourishment hadn't we?" I asked her putting the bottle to her lips. She started sucking greedily on it. She must have been hungry. I held the bottle steady wondering how she could possibly be enjoying something that smelt so sour, but if it gave her the vital things she needed I didn't care one little bit. After a while her hands dropped from the bottle and her eyes started to droop a little, there was still a bit of the baby formula left though, and she was still suckling it so I kept the bottle tilted to her mouth.

I tried to listen to where Carlisle was, I could pick out his thoughts, down with the Doctor who was thinking of the baby's parents.

Carlisle was asking about her parents, he said that someone had brought a baby in from the same forest and she was his patient. I heard him asking for their medical records.

I looked down at the beauty in my arms, the bottle was empty and her eyes were droopy, I put a little of the gel on the end of the pacifier and popped it in her mouth.

She looked so peaceful in my arms, I stoked my finger down her cheek, and instantly my face popped up in her thoughts, she was dreaming of me. There was a happy satisfied tone to the image. It suddenly shifted to the man and woman who I had seen, it was her parents, she was dreaming of them, and it was covered with tension and worry. No, no my little angel was worried, she wanted her parents, but they were gone. I rocked gently backwards and forwards on the chair, as if to shake her worries away. I stroked down her cheek again, hmmm it seemed she liked that, her thoughts became content.

Carlisle walked back in the door his thoughts were a little shocked.

"_I've never seen him look so content, at peace with himself, there's no tension him at all." _I chose to ignore that, of course there was no tension in my body, I was holding a tiny, fragile little baby in my arms, one wrong move and I could crush her.

"What did you find out Carlisle?" I asked him, I wanted to know the future the little girl was about to face.

"Well here take a look" Carlisle said whilst handing me three sets of medical records.

The first was a man Charlie Swan, there was a report on his death slipped in the front, the address on the front said Phoenix; well they certainly were far away from home. The second was a woman René Swan, I flipped through her medical records, and she had been in almost a year ago to give birth to a little girl. Lastly I flipped open the last set of documents, Isabella Marie Swan, a little girl, born on the 13th September. It was the 1st of September not even two weeks and she would be 1 year old, wow she was tiny for a 1 year old. Daughter of Charlie and René Swan the two that had been dead not even 48 hours. I could hear the thoughts of the Doctor floors away thinking of little Isabella,

"Bella" I murmured.

She was beautiful, little beautiful Bella.

It seemed that it was up to him what happened to the girl, he wasn't sure if Charlie and René had anymore family.

"Carlisle" I uttered, "Why don't you suggest to Doctor Newrick that we take Bella home for the weekend, at least until he can locate more of her family"

"_Edward I'm not sure that's a great idea for her, I know she's only young but being in a house full of Vampires acting odd might have the wrong impact on her. I know she feel's safe around you but what about the rest of us. Think of Jasper" _He mentally voiced all the concerns that I knew I ought to be thinking of, but I just wasn't ready to let her go.

"I know Carlisle, but I don't want to leave her in the hospital all weekend, she needs me, she feels safe with me. I'll take her somewhere else, I wont come home please" I had resorted to pleading with him now.

"_Okay Edward I can see your determined, but don't be silly, if you need to help her, we will all do it as a family". _

"Thank you Carlisle, I'll meet you at home" I stood with Bella.

"_Take the car Edward, I'm sure Alice has seen this and warned the family, so I will meet you home after my shift" _I nodded to him and headed out the door towards the parking lot.


	2. Meeeting the Family

EPOV

I stepped out of the car and looked up at the big house; we were currently living in the city of Mobile in Alabama. Bella woke up with a start at the contrast between the warm heaters of the car and the cold wind that whipped around us. I pulled my jacket tightly around her as I walked up the driveway to the house.

I didn't park as close as I ought to, I wanted to give the others, and by that I meant Jasper, plenty of warning that we were here. I know Alice would have already seen me but I didn't care, I was taking precautions. Thinking of the little devil her thoughts burst into my mind.

"_Come on already Edward, bring Bella up faster, Jasper has gone hunting with Emmett for the night, plus Bella is freezing"._

Her tone was coloured with excitement, I could tell she was anxious to meet Bella, I mean who wouldn't be she was adorable. Even though my feet sped up a little at the reminder that Bella might be cold, I didn't go too fast. I didn't want Bella to be overwhelmed and scared when we went inside. The two ideas were warring inside my head, hurry up she's cold, slow down she'll be scared inside.

Alice finally burst her bubble and mentally shrieked at me.

"_Edward I'm not going to rip her out of your hands, she'll be fine, I've seen it. Now hurry up!"_

Okay, I could live with that, if Bella was staying in my arms I could afford to be out of the cold.

I opened the door and stepped through into the living room. Alice was bouncing up and down next to the door she was practically vibrating with excitement. Rosalie was sat on my piano bench, she softly started playing a gently melody. I arched an eyebrow at her after I shot Alice a warning glance to calm down. Rosalie explained her reasoning.

"_Since Jasper isn't here I thought it might be a nice replacement for his calming vibes"._

I gave her an appreciative smile, and turned to Alice,

"I thought that . . ."

She cut me off,

"Of course Esme wanted to be here, but she thought her first priority ought to be to get some food in for Bella. You know even after all this time, her mothering instincts have come through so powerful. Now turn Bella around, I need to get a proper look at her so I can start wardrobe searching."

Alice spoke so fast that even being a Vampire didn't help much with catching what she said. Honestly it is a good thing she doesn't need to breathe because when Alice is eager, she would pass out from the enthusiasm.

I curled my arms under Bella's head so she was laid in the crook of my elbow again, I figured that way Alice could see her and she could still see me.

"Oh wow Edward she's even more beautiful than in my vision. Cream and gold would go perfect with her skin tone". Alice shrieked at me in a high pitched voice, she was bouncing up and down like she was on trampoline. Bella apparently found Alice's mad display entertaining; she let out one of her small giggles.

Alice froze at the noise, I laughed at that,

"Bella you really must be magic if you can stop the madness of Alice". I whispered to her. Alice very maturely stuck her tongue out at me.

I looked over to Rosalie, still keeping the soft melody going; apparently Esme wasn't the only one with powerful mothering instincts.

"Alice, don't go mad with shopping, Bella's only here to stay for the weekend" I looked down at Bella after saying that, despair creeping into my thoughts.

"_Hmm whatever you say Edward" _Alice replied with a wink, and she shot out through the door like a bullet. No-one can restrain Alice when it comes to shopping.

"_Edward?" _Rosalie called to silently to me. I walked over to sit by her on the piano bench. I knew what she wanted, I could see it in her thoughts, and for some reason letting go of Bella to give to Rosalie didn't upset me as much as it did with anyone else. As if to confirm my musings Bella struggled towards Rosalie squeezing her little palm at her.

I passed her over. Bella looked up at me and grabbed my finger while Rosalie took her into her arms.

"Hello pretty Bella". Rosalie sounded a lot more comfortable cooing than I did. Bella seemed genuinely happy to be in Rosalie's arms, it seemed like Rosalie's beauty fascinated her. I could hear her thoughts again now she clutched my finger; she felt that she was only safe there because she was still holding on to me. She still felt connected to me and protected through the tiniest connection.

"She thinks you're pretty too." I told Rosalie. "You remind her of a doll figurine she's remembering from her room." Bella reached up and touched Rosalie's hair. Rosalie leaned down to Bella and whispered,

"You're the prettiest."

My head whipped round towards the front of the house, alert.

"I hear Esme coming" Her thoughts were emitting an Alice like quality, although I knew her demeanour would never show it. Esme was so excited at the prospect of having a real baby in the house to mother. Even though she viewed us as her children, we weren't dependent on her in anyway, Bella would be.

She entered through the kitchen door, I could hear Bella's worry at the stranger, I plucked her out of Rosalie's arms and whispered to her,

"It's okay baby Bella, this is Esme, she can help look after you can't she?" Bella's worry vanished when my voice burst into her thoughts, the tone of my voice calmed her, even if she didn't fully comprehend what I was saying. Her big brown eyes glimmered and locked with my own.

"_Oh Edward, she's so tiny, and so precious" _Esme's thoughts were filled with compassion; it was so overwhelming I could almost feeling emanating from her.

"Hello there precious one, are you hungry?" Esme's compassion even leaked through into her voice. She slowly walked forward and placed her finger in Bella's delicate palm. Esme's thoughts were currently worrying over diaper changes and baths; I didn't have the slightest idea when it came to raising a baby.

"_Edward, can I take her?" _Esme silently asked me.

My instincts were telling me I had to hand Bella to Esme, she needed looking after, something I didn't know how to do. But my head just didn't want to let her go. She hadn't been out of my sight, or barely my arms, ever since the moment I had first laid eyes on her. I shook the thoughts away, this was Esme, my 'mother', and I trusted her.

If I couldn't face losing her now for a couple of minutes, what was I going to be like when some long lost family member came to take her away at the end of the weekend?

I sighed and loosened my hold on the angel in my arms.

"Hurry back". I told Esme.

She smiled and tucked her arms softly under Bella, she was exerting and calm and reassuring manner. It was the exact opposite of what was going on inside her mind. Saying that Esme was ecstatic would be putting it mildly. Esme had been changed barley a week after she had become a mother, an instinct that was strong in her. It was a trait that had stuck in her personality all her vampire life. She had been a mother with no baby, and now there was a baby who needed her. How could I be selfish and want to begrudge her that.

It wasn't just me though I could see it Bella's eyes, and when we were connected, in her thoughts. She didn't want to be pulled away from me either.

I dipped back into my bubble of despair as I heard Esme run the bath water. How were we going to cope when we were separated? I imagined various scenarios, I could just move near where she was, following in the shadows, and then when she was older I could transfer to her school, keep her safe and happy.

No, no, no what was I thinking she would be far safer away from me, away from any of our kind. She deserved a happy, normal life.

I felt Rosalie stand up; she was going out to find Emmett and Jasper. She left me to wallow in my own self pity. After living with me for nearly a decade she knew there was nothing she could say, no-one could ever alter my mind. Not even Alice.

I don't really know how long I'd sat there but I was yanked away from my thoughts by Bella's distressed cry. I bolted straight through to the kitchen to see what was wrong. I stopped to look at her, she looked a lot healthier, maybe it's just because she'd been bathed and changed out of her ragged, dirty clothes. She was dressed in a cream set of all in one pyjama's; she truly did look like an angel in that colour. Alice was right, cream looked beautiful on her. Bella started to struggle impatiently on Esme's hip as she tried to fasten a bib around her neck. I found myself at Bella's side without remembering to will my feet to move. Bella reached out for me and she started to whimper. I whimpered too at her unhappy noise, my mind was screaming at me to pull her out of Esme's arms but I knew I shouldn't.

"Well you too are as bad as each other aren't you?" Esme chuckled. "Here Edward take her. I can see now she won't stop fussing till she's back in your arms."

I smiled at last, and finally took Bella back in my arms. She snuggled her little face into my neck, bringing her arms up to hold on the sides of my neck.

"To my, to my". She sighed.

It really was such a beautiful little sigh; she was showing me that she was content. She felt a sense of completeness now she was back in the security of my arms. I felt it too, it made me happy. This baby was turning all my reactions upside down. It was like I was tuned into her emotions; my body yearned for her to be happy. She was remembering Esme signing to her, she really liked Esme, and she kept comparing her to her mother in her thoughts. Esme taking care of her felt the same as it had done with her mother, but she knew they looked different, so it couldn't be the same.

I felt an edge to her thoughts; she had been impatient to get back to me, to comfort me? I must have read them wrong, it's like she felt my pity and wallowing, that's why she was rushing back to me, fidgeting with Esme. It was strange; she yearned to make me feel happy, just as I did with her.

"Don't worry my Bella, I am happy." I told her.

She smiled when she heard the 'my' part and looked up at me,

"My" she chanted proudly.

"Edward" I said to her.

I really needed to teach her my name, she would have it in a few days if I said it to her often enough. I couldn't explain why I needed her to say my name before she left us; I could just feel it stirring inside me.

"My der" She squeaked. I couldn't explain the feeling welling up inside me.

"That's right you clever little girl". I said to her while spinning a round in a circle. Esme chuckled from the counter where she was stirring something that can only be described as mush in a bowl.

I whipped my head round to look at her, I'd almost forgotten she was here, I'd been in a little Bella bubble.

"_Wow Edward I've never seen you give any female that amount attention before, and it's not like you haven't had the chance." _I felt a wide smile spread across my face. I didn't even try to defend myself, what was the point it was so clearly obvious that in the short amount of time I had known Bella, I had become wrapped around her tiny, little baby finger. There was something inside me, a pull or an instinct or whatever that just wanted to give her what she wanted, anything to make her smile and be happy. I couldn't fight it, even if I had wanted to try.

"Here baby Bella; let's get you fed up so you can go to bed." Esme called to the baby in my arms in a sweet sing song voice.

I sat on the stool and turned Bella round in my lap as Esme started to spoon feed her. After a few moments my mind was assaulted with what only can be described as the thoughts of a pack of wolves or some sort, they were fanatical. Emmett and Alice were screaming there mental joy, Jasper was worrying constantly, waging a war in his mind whether or not he was strong enough to have a human so close, and Rosalie was remembering the feel of Bella in her arms.

"The circus is coming." I called to Esme.

"Edward" She scolded me. "Be nice."

Emmett and Jasper burst into the kitchen, the girls were headed upstairs.

"Let me see her, oh let me hold her, God she so small, tichty little thing" Emmett bounded directly over to me arms outstretched, with the thought of snatching Bella out of my arms. I slunk back and growled at him, and then I froze. I growled at Emmett? I just couldn't help, Bella was scared of him, I could feel it, and Emmett might hurt her, he was too strong I couldn't allow that under any circumstances.

Everyone in the kitchen had frozen into place, Esme looked worried, and Emmett looked alarmed, he backed off slowly raising his palms in the air. I felt a calm wash over me, courtesy of Jasper, but I still didn't relax my tense crouch. Not until Bella's tiny hand smacked me with what I'm sure must have been all her strength. I doubt I would have felt it if I my senses weren't so alert and working on overdrive.

"Bad der" She scolded, mimicking Esme's early tone.

The kitchen erupted in laughter, and I straightened up feeling extremely foolish.

"I'm sorry Emmett; I don't know what came over me." I apologised as I walked back over to him. Although I still didn't plan on handing Bella over, I'd only just got her back in my arms.

"Don't worry about it dude, I thought Rosalie was lying when she said you were protective of her, and maybe I ought to be more careful around her I mean look at her she's so fragile." Emmett laughed off my apology.

Esme sensing that the situation was defused, walked up to the girls, I could see in her thoughts she was curious as to what they were up to. Usually I would look into there thoughts and see for myself. But today with Bella's pure innocent thoughts so clear n my mind, I felt the need to keep out anyone else's 'voice' from tarnishing them.

To my surprise Bella reached forward and grabbed Emmett's hair in one of her hands. She still had the other pushed into my cheek. Emmett froze, he was the strongest vampire I knew, and he froze at a tiny baby.

"Te' bear?" Bella turned to me and asked. In her mind I could see her matching Emmett up to a big furry teddy bear. It seemed she wasn't as scared of him as I thought. Just at the thought of being pulled away from me again.

"Yes angel, he is like a teddy bear, but we all call him Emmett." I cooed to her. She giggled and tugged on Emmett's head once before letting go.

"Aww man, she thinks I'm a teddy bear?" Emmett asked me. After seeing me nod he turned towards the stairs. "See babe" He called to Rose whilst running up to them. "I told you she'd like me."

I turned to Jasper who'd been sat in the corner. I felt a sense of awe wash over me.

"You okay Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I didn't think I could handle being near her, but honestly I can just feel so much awe and happiness radiating from her and you. I can barely concentrate on her blood. You don't know how overwhelmingly good it feels." He nodded at me in understanding.

I couldn't hide the connection that bubbled between Bella and I from Jasper; he could feel the contentment we both felt. He seemed to be drowning gratefully in it as he walked upstairs to be with the others.

Later on I sat on the new rocking chair in my room and looked around at the renovations Alice had made.

I didn't have a blue room anymore. I had a cream and gold room, with a cot and a diaper station on one side. There was the rocking chair I was currently perched in and countless toys in the other. And a huge armoire filled with tons of brand new baby clothes in the corner, by my closet. Most of my things had been stored in the garage; well everything except for the couch, Alice had left that.

It was a strange sight to see, five vampires squished up on a tiny couch watching a baby sleep. We were all mesmerised by her.

I couldn't be mad at Alice, shocked maybe at how quick the transformation had been, but not angry at her for re-decorating my room. If I could put it back to normal in less than an hour, after Bella left.

I was happy that Bella was in a place that I had a regular excuse to visit, not that I would have let that stop me; I just couldn't stay away from her.

The gold walls were going to serve as a constant reminder of what I'd lost however when she'd gone. Ugh listen to me again talking about her like some sort of possession I owned, she wasn't mine. I was disgusted at myself. Jasper shot me a curious look, but I ignored him.

Bella suddenly stirred a little in her sleep. Immediately six vampires jumped to there feet and hovered over her cot.

"My der" she sighed.

Everyone relaxed a little and looked at me.

"I'm here Bella". I whispered to her. On hearing my voice the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile.

"Wow man, I've never seen you like this, it's freaky" Emmett boomed. Rosalie slapped him upside his head.

"Shut up idiot you'll wake her".

"Sorry Rosie" Emmett murmured almost inaudibly. She pulled him out of the room before he had another chance to wake her.

I heard Jasper and Alice silently leave a few minutes later, and then Esme followed when we heard Carlisle approach.

It was a weird felling having my room so crowded; we never really intruded into each other's personal space. It's really the only privacy we could give each other. Now mine had been invaded, Bella was slowly turning my world and everything I'd known upside down and I didn't care one bit.

I don't know how long I'd sat and watched Bella sleep. I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, or the way her small chest rose and fell every time she took a breath, the way she kicked her pyjama cover toes with every fidget. I started humming a melody to try and calm her restlessness. It was soft and slow, a few bars later I realised it was more of a lullaby, whatever it was it was soothing Bella. I planned on singing it all night if it calmed her.

Carlisle broke me out of my thoughts when he lightly tapped on the door.

"_Edward we need to talk." _He sounded serious. That made me worried, was she ill? Had he found a medical problem in her records? Was someone going to take her away now? Did that mean she couldn't stay for the weekend?

I put my finger in her palm and she squeezed softly, somehow odd as it was it reassured me.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" I tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke, but with little success.

"_Edward calm down." _He could read the panic in my eyes. "_I just wanted to let you know, I spent the remainder of my shift trying to track down any remainder of Bella's family."_

"And? Where are they taking her?" I asked him a little impatiently.

"_Well that's the thing Edward, she has nowhere to go. Dr Newrick told me that she'd be going into care as soon as we take her back after the weekend."_

I froze.

"_Edward son, calm down. Look I've asked the others and I just wanted to see how you felt before I make anything official."_

I felt the smile spread across my face, and the warmth spread through my body. Bella sighed happily; I could see my face in her sleep.

I could see where this was going. And while I knew that there would be problems. I couldn't bring myself to care; I wouldn't let anything hurt her.

Carlisle told me the news out loud. "Edward we want to adopt her."


	3. Time flies when your having fun

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of twilight. : (**

**EPOV**

"E'dar, E'dar, where's my E'dar?" She chanted in her beautiful little bell like voice.

I had to tense my muscles to stop my legs automatically taking me to her. I had a hard time not answering her when she called, but I knew that's not what she wanted.

Bella had been a part of our family for 2 ½ years now. She would be 4 soon; I couldn't believe how fast time seemed to fly now she had joined our family. My existence had transformed, I no longer lived an endless night, with myself at the centre. Bella was now the centre of my existence, I lived to make her happy and see her smile.

This brought me to the position I now found myself in, I was playing hide and seek at the request of Bella. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and I were hiding while Bella used Emmett as a horse so she could seek us out.

She sat on his shoulders her tiny delicate fingers clutching his hair. In all honesty it didn't look safe to me at all, I didn't like how high she was, it made me uneasy, she was so delicate and breakable. But when I had tried to protest her bottom lip had stuck out and started to tremble. My heart broke at the sight; it physically hurt me when she was unhappy. I quickly picked her back up off the floor and placed her on Emmett's shoulders, while glaring into his eyes. Silently warning him to take care of the most precious thing in my life.

I knew it was uncalled for, Emmett or any of the family for that matter would rather die than hurt Bella in any way, we were all hooked on her. She had us wrapped around each of her tiny baby fingers.

I sat still hidden behind the couch, and watched through Emmett's eyes as she guided him around. He could find us in a heart beat, we only ever hid in easy places, she was only 3 years old. Alice was sat in her closet or shrine as she liked to call it. Rosalie was under the jeep, and Jasper was under the bed in Bella's room.

We had extended the house, or rather Esme had. Rose and Emmett now had a bedroom on the newly built third floor. I had moved into their old room, and Bella still had mine.

We all now had beds in our room. Although we didn't sleep, we had to pretend to for the sake of Bella. It's not that we shied away from what we were in front of her. She new we were different to her.

It's just that she refused to go to bed when she knew we didn't. She wanted to stay up like us, so after days of tears and tantrums, with Bella trying in vain to keep her eyes open for as long as possible. Esme insisted, in an attempt to make her sleep that we all had to have a 'bed time' too.

To Emmett and Rose however, this just meant an allotted time each day for them to have sex, thus the reason they were moved the furthest away from Bella's room.

I agreed whole heartedly with the idea of a bed time for all the family, excluding Carlisle and Esme. The unhappiness I felt from Bella, made me desperate enough to try anything to see her smile again. She was agitated with the fact that she was different from us, something we had learned over the past couple of years.

I heard Emmett and Bella enter the room, and creep towards the settee. Bella giggled slightly, she knew I was here. It was a waste of time the two of us playing hide and seek, but I did it anyway. I didn't care as long as she was happy.

I didn't know how, or why, but there was a pull between us, a pull that at three and a half years old Bella knew if she followed, it would lead her to me. I hadn't really noticed it at first, I always knew where she was, her heart beat gave her away. When she started to use it to find me, I realised I could feel it too.

Carlisle hadn't really had any satisfactory way of explaining it, just in the same we he couldn't explain the way I could only hear her thoughts if we touched. I learned not to be too disappointed in it. I didn't mind the connection; in fact I was secretly pleased I shared a bond with her, especially one that allowed me to find her at ease.

"Move da' settee Emmy bear" Bella whispered to Emmett.

I chuckled softly at the nickname Bella had christened Emmett with; I knew if any of us called him by that name, not including Rosalie, he would want to rip our heads off, but when Bella called it him, his thoughts beamed with pride. Emmett was Bella's teddy bear; he played games with her for hours on end. I learned not to be jealous, Emmett was so much better at playing Doctor's or any other game Bella thought up than the rest of us. And more often than not I got roped into playing Bella's game, if it made her smile; I was having a good time. But Emmett he genuinely thought the games were fun; he was just as much a kid as Bella on the inside.

I felt a whoosh of air as Emmett lifted the settee with one hand, after putting Bella on the floor. She ran over to me.

"I found you E'dar" She called as she jumped without warning to me. Automatically I caught her. I was ready for her, this was the way she almost always greeted me, a running jump straight into my arms.

"How did you manage to find me, you clever little girl, that was the best hiding place ever." I said to her while rising to my feet.

She smiled and looked knowingly at me.

"I just clever E'dar." She proudly informed me. Her chubby cheeks lifted into the most adorable smile, her cute little baby dimples showing. My chest swelled at her happiness, I could feel my own mouth turn up into a ridiculous grin to match hers.

"Yes you are princess, so clever; shall we go and find the rest?" I asked her while attempting to put her on the floor so she could lead the way. Her tiny fists clung to my shirt, as she started to protest.

"No I want a pony ride from my E'dar now, p'ease?" I chuckled as I swung her carefully up onto my shoulders, keeping her hands encased in mine to hold her steady. Emmett pretended to scowl at me as I had done early, while his thoughts were smug. He knew I would give into what ever she wanted, regardless of what I thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella had successfully steered me round to find Alice and Rosalie, there was just Jasper to go. We had searched everywhere; I knew he was cheating, moving constantly to avoid being found. Bella the stubborn little thing she was refused to let anyone help her. I was banned from cheating. Her hands were still clasped in mine so I could feel her becoming bored of the game; she was also getting a little tired. She saw me finding Jasper for her; I gave her hands a little squeeze, to show I understood I was allowed to help now, and I darted to the kitchen where Jasper had just moved to.

"I found you now Ja'per." Bella called to him, with the speed that I travelled at when Bella allowed me, he didn't have the chance to move.

"You jus' wait, I tell E'me you cheated." She threatened him.

Even though Bella had been raised with Carlisle and Esme acting as her parental figures, she knew that they weren't her real mother and father. Esme refused to try and take the place of a mother in Bella's heart.

A few moths after Carlisle and Esme became Bella's official caregivers, Alice and Jasper had taken a trip to Bella's home in Phoenix to collect as much of the things that belonged to her as they could.

They found her photo's of her parents and a "My Baby" album that her mother had put together documenting everything from her first scan, to her weight at birth.

When she old enough to understand Carlisle and Esme had explained to Bella that her mother and father weren't here any more but they were living in the clouds looking down. She was too young to understand everything, but Alice had put a beautiful picture of Charlie with his arm wrapped around a pregnant Rene on Bella's night stand.

I was abruptly brought out of my thoughts by a soft tap on the head, which I think may have been a slap from Bella, I pulled her round into my arms.

"Ouch I'm hurt now." I looked into Bella face as I pouted my lips.

She chuckled, "Silly E'dar". But cuddled me anyway snuggling her warm little nose in to the side of my neck and breathing deeply. I could hear her thoughts, she was fascinated by the way I smelled, and it truly calmed her when se was worried, more than anything else. She still felt the same sense of safety when she was wrapped in my arms. It wasn't like the way she felt when Esme or even Emmett held her, she knew there was no way any of her family would hurt her. But it still didn't compare to the way she felt about me.

We had watched Cinderella early in the week, Bella made the comparison in her thoughts as she lay in my arms that I was like her fairy god mother.

I told Carlisle, which I knew was a mistake while Emmett was in the house, he seemed to think that because I was the one to bring Bella in from the woods when she was so completely terrified, that we must have bonded in a way humans do.

Although I disagreed with Carlisle's theory I let it go, as long as Bella felt safe and happy, that was all my instincts craved for. Therefore I was content in myself too.

I looked down at the beautiful angel in my arms and noticed that she'd fallen to sleep. Hmm, all the hard work of ordering me and Emmett about must have worn her out. I turned around and walked up the stairs so I could put her in bed. As I tried to unfasten her delicate arms from around my neck she started to stir.

"No" She sobbed, and her grip tightened a little. I heard Alice chuckle downstairs, and I scowled. I couldn't see anything remotely amusing about Bella being unhappy, her sob had ripped through my chest like a chainsaw yet Alice was happy?

"Looks like you're stuck there for the moment, fairy god mother." She chanted in a sing song voice.

My lips curled into a smile, I brought Bella closer to my chest and retreated to the rocking chair in the corner, where I sat as gently as I could and began to rock a little.

A soft little smile graced Bella's face, as I started to hum her lullaby to her. She loved when I played the piano; I had even tried to give her a few lessons. She was pretty good for a toddler, but she got bored quickly.

"_Edward" _I heard Esme walk into the room and mentally sigh.

"_How will she ever learn to sleep on her own if you give into her every time?" _She was trying to scold me, but I knew she would have done the same. I also saw a tone of joy in the way Esme looked at me, whilst I was holding Bella.

I saw a flashback of myself in her thoughts. I was in this room before Bella had entered my life. I was laid on my couch, detached and lonely.

"_Just the way he has so drastically changed, it's surprising; he looks so at peace, and content. It makes my heart melt." _I smiled at her glad that she wasn't too upset with me, because I couldn't see how I could give into Bella when she wanted something. Even when she was unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was time, and I was running out of excuses.

Emmett and Jasper had arranged for the three of us to go on a 3 night hunting trip. To say I was mortified would be putting it mildly.

"Come on Edward, don't you dare even try and wimp out on us, or I refuse give you a second alone for the next decade." Emmett's whine slowly turned into a threat. I shuddered at the thought.

"_Look Edward, you haven't been on an overnight hunting trip for a long time now, Bella will be fine. Plus your brothers miss you." _Jasper silently added while sending me a big wave of guilt.

"Okay, okay I promised I'd come didn't I? You can lay off on the emotions Jasper." I sniped at him.

"_Sorry, but it was better than the despair" _He added while giving me a small smile. I looked down in shame, what was wrong with me? I shook myself and tried to drown out Emmett's cheering, he was imaging the three of us wrestling bears, no distractions, no civilisation, no cell phones. My head snapped up.

"Emmett you can get rid of that thought right away, I refuse to leave without my cell." I said to him.

"What, why?" He sounded like a child who'd been denied candy. "Eddie boy, Bella will be fine, there are 4 other vampires in the house, she will never be in any danger." He pointed out the facts to me.

Alice bounded round the corner with Esme towing along behind her. She had the keys to my Aston Martin Vanquish clutched in her hand.

"Yeah Edward, you and the boys have fun, and here take your fast car, it might cheer you up. Plus we need the Volvo for Bella's car seat. Where going shopping tomorrow, just the girls while Carlisle at work." Alice was bouncing up and down at the thought of going on an all day shopping spree.

I scoffed; Emmett had said she would be fine. I may have to stay here and save her from Alice and an all day shopping assault. Alice could see the doubt in my eyes,

"_GO!" _She mentally scolded me. Esme smiled at me.

"_Don't worry Edward, I can see this is going to be hard for you, but just go and have fun. For Bella, she will be sad if she knows you are." _I smiled at Esme; she walked up and hugged me.

"Now, now boys, make sure you behave." She said hugging Emmett and Jasper in turn. She just couldn't turn off the mothering instincts, not that I would ever want her to. It's part of who she is, and it's sort of nice to have a mother when you can't remember your own. Even if technically I am a little older than her.

Rosalie walked down the stairs with Bella in her arms; Bella smelt of strawberries, it was the same after every bath. She was wearing a set of little pyjama's with a tiara on the front. Alice got them her after I started calling her princess.

"_Edward" _Rosalie called to me. I let my eyes rest on her to show I was listening.

"_I gave your cell phone to Bella; she's hiding it in her left hand so you can take it with you." _I nodded to Rosalie as relief washed over me.

"Come on then little princess, can I have a hug before I go?" I asked her. She smiled and practically jumped from Rose's arms. I walked forward and caught her. Taking my cell phone from her hand and slipping it into my pocket at the same time as I put my keys in.

She giggled a little as she wrapped her arms my neck, and inhaled my scent. She imagined talking to me on the phone; she was holding a little pink one. It must have been Alice's. Alice winked at me over Jasper's shoulder and I smiled appreciatively.

"Ny' Nite, my E'dar" She mumbled yawning. I squeezed her as gently as I could, before handing her to Esme.

"See you soon, baby Bella" I whispered to her. I didn't like the idea of saying bye; I didn't want to worry her. I walked out to the garage and sat in my Vanquish before I could become anymore pathetic, and prepared myself for a long couple of days without Bella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to admit, that first night wasn't terrible, we drove for a few hours and the speed was exhilarating. I knew Bella would be tucked up in her bed right now, probably with Rosalie reading her a story.

We parked in the overgrowth of the forest and set off running at full speed. I gave myself over to my instincts, the animal that I kept so carefully under control around Bella broke free. I found a few bears, but mostly I left them to Emmett, I wasn't that interested in bears, but I was unsuccessful in finding anything more to my liking. I heard Jasper a little off and decided that we ought to do a little brotherly bonding. I crouched and hissed before springing towards him and tackling him to the ground. Of course with all the noise we were making it wasn't long before Emmett came to join in.

I wandered off on my own in search of a few mountain lion, my shirt discarded after Emmett clawed straight through it, in our last wrestling match. He said I cheated but he fought like a girl. The sun was setting, and I decided to call Bella, my phone started vibrating as I finished the thought.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her without checking the caller ID. I could hear a little scuffle in the background.

"Hiya Edward, someone's being a little impatient waiting to talk to you." She giggled.

"Gimme" I heard Bella chant in the background.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where are your manners?" I heard Esme remind Bella.

"P'ease gimme the phone Ali" I heard her sing.

"Well I suppose that's a little better." I heard Esme chuckle.

"Wow it sounds a little hectic back there" I said to Alice, hoping that she would hurry up and give Bella the phone. She was obviously anxious to talk to me.

"Yeah, you wouldn't think one little human girl can run rings around 3 female vampires, but I have been proven wrong. Oh and Edward?" She asked.

"What's up Alice?" I responded trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

"I advise you to throw Jasper the keys." Before I had a chance to respond she gave the phone to Bella.

"E'dar, I been shopping today." She told me. "Like a big girl and I got a gold dress for my birthday" She proudly informed me.

"Wow, that's sounds really beautiful" I told her. I was glad to hear her voice. I could feel myself slowly relaxing as I slumped to the floor. It was like a calm washed over me, where worry had been before.

"Can you see it E'dar?" She asked me.

"Sweetie, Edward can only see what you're showing him if you touch him, he can't see over the phone." Alice gently explained to her.

"Don't worry princess, you can show me when I come home." I reassured her.

"Now?" She asked me, excitement edging into her voice.

"Well I'm not coming home for another 2 days, but I promise you can show me straight away." I said, feeling horrible for letting her down.

"Okay" I heard her sniff a little. I sat there feel a pain spread throughout my chest.

"No bed time story?" I barely heard her ask before she started to cry. The pain amplified in my chest.

"Bella?" I called, standing up.

"Edward." Esme's voice soothed me. "Don't worry about it; she's just a little tired that's why she's upset. Alice dragged us around so many shops today, and Bella kept up in everyone." Her words were trying to reassure me.

"Could you put Alice on?" I asked her.

"Sure Edward, have fun, I'll call back in the morning when she's not as tired." I heard the phone pass between them.

"Yes Edward?" She asked keeping the laugh at bay.

"And Jasper won't ruin my car?" I checked with her. She let the laugh out at that.

"Nope, but you must be desperate, what happened to nobody touches the car?" I put the phone down without responding to her. I flew back to where I heard Jasper.

"I'll see you at home." I called to him, while throwing the keys. He caught them with a smile. But I didn't wait for a response from him either. I set off running. I pushed myself faster than my body has ever moved before. I followed the pull in my chest. The pain there serving as a reminder, pushing me faster.

I think I must have outrun the car because within barely two hours I was scaling Bella's window at the back of the house. I walked over to her bed to see her tossing and turning.

"Hey princess" I whispered to her while pushing a strand of hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and reached up to me. I scooped her in my arms. She nuzzled her nose against my chest and was asleep again in a matter of seconds. Though this time she had a smile, and she was still and peaceful.

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. The pain immediately disappeared from my chest. Bella's little heart beating a steady rhythm against my chest, almost gave the allusion that my dead hear was faintly beating. And although it wasn't, I felt content now that I was here making Bella content again.


	4. It's a Secret, part 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of Twilight : (**

**EPOV**

We were finally ready to relocate.

We had been in Mobile now for 5 years, I could barely pull off a 23 year old. We had initially meant to move here on the pretext of going to college, but when I found Bella, I didn't feel the need to pull myself away from her for hours a day, not any of us did. Instead we had decided to play a family of adults.

I suppose it may have seemed a little odd, seven adults living together, only surviving off Carlisle's salary. From the thoughts I gained from the people in town, they'd summarised that we inherited a lot of money, and we were living the life of luxury. The thoughts were especially spurred on by Alice continually shopping, walking through the mall at least 3 times a week, arms laden with designer shopping bags.  
It didn't really matter what they thought, as long as they believed we were human, we didn't really care.

Bella was almost 5 now, we wanted to relocate so that we could start high school again as she started Kindergarten. Esme insisted on Bella going to school and having a normal life. I agreed with her, she had spent so much time around us already; she needed to make human friends. We were headed to the rarely sunny town of Louisiana in New Orleans.

Alice and I were going to start as freshmen, just going into Highschool; I could scrape by as a 15 year old, where as Alice was more than comfortable playing a 14 year old. She was just so tiny she could pull it off easily. We wanted to start as young as possible so we could keep Bella at one school for as long as possible. If she were to remain living with us, she couldn't finish off all her school years in New Orleans, but she could make a start. When Bella was ready to start Highschool we would relocate again, and again Alice and I would be able to join her as freshmen.

It meant matriculating a lot earlier than we would usually do, but honestly none of us cared. We were all happy to do it, even Rosalie, who absolutely loathed Highschool, because it meant we would be able to stay with Bella keep her happy and human. We all loved her so much, it was worth it.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett had already been down to set up the house in Louisiana. It was similar to the house we had here, secluded, with a huge forest surrounding so we had plenty of sustenance.

Rosalie and I were sitting in the Volvo with Bella secured in the backseat, Carlisle and Esme were driving the last of the things from the house down in one of the hired moving vans, and our cars would be delivered some time next week. I was a little nervous to leave my vanquish in the hands of some strangers. The initial plan had been that Rosalie would take the Volvo with Bella and I would drive my vanquish down to the new house, that plan had crumbled to dust this morning as Bella ate breakfast.

"Edward" Bella chanted to me in her sing song voice, between mouthfuls of porridge.

I had been upstairs sorting out my CD collection.

I felt my legs carry me immediately downstairs to her.

"Yes, little one?" I asked her, as Rosalie entered the kitchen and started brushing Bella's hair.

"Rosalie, you could wait until she's eaten her breakfast" Esme scolded, walking into the kitchen. It didn't seem to bother Bella, she was used to being mothered by all the females in the house, she didn't take her eyes away from mine, and her hand didn't falter as she scooped the spoon into the ball for another portion of the white, sloppy goo. I could hear Esme's thought's, she couldn't hold back the reprimand, but her eyes softened as she saw the way Rose doted on Bella. I saw Rose smirk, she knew from Esme's tone that she wasn't really angry with her, she apologised anyway.

"Sorry Esme" Rose said with a pout that would have rendered Emmett into a pile of goo. "I just wanted to be ready to leave as soon as the moving van arrived.

After Bella finished her breakfast she pulled out of Rosalie's arms and ran towards me, jumping mid stride. I pretended to stumble when I caught her, she pushed her hands to my neck giggling, and showing me her giddy delight in her thoughts.

"Can you please play my CD in the car, the new one we bought last week?" She asked me with perfect articulation. She was so clever, I swelled with pride, she was so grown up for her age. I thought it may have something to do with living in a house full of vampires bursting with knowledge in every area. I saw the CD cover she had in mind, "My first Nursery Rhymes". She would sit on my couch for hours and listen to the classical music I played.

Earlier in the week she had insisted that she needed her own CD collection to be a big girl; I noticed this want of hers had formed after I showed her the CD collection I had in the large cupboard that held my books. I had taken her shopping last week to buy some CD's of her own. It didn't matter if we already had them; this was something that made her happy, Alice had tried to buy her children CD's but I think she mostly looked for covers that matched the ones in my bedroom, and before she put any CD in the shopping cart, she asked me if it was good. Of course Alice had slipped a handful of CD's in that had nursery songs on them. I gave her a pointed look,

"_What?" _ She'd asked a bit defensively. "_How else will she be able to join in with the songs at school if all she knows is Claire de lune Edward? Plus I know Emmett will love them." _I laughed at that.

"Just Emmett, Alice?" She smirked a little and stuck her tongue out at me.

On the way home Alice had played the Nursery Rhyme CD and sung 'Twinkle, Twinkle',

"_Edward?" _She called to me while still singing the song. "_Please just sing a verse, for some unknown reason the girl seems to think you have good taste in music and she copies your every style. If you show her you like it, she'll admit she likes it, and I know she does." _Her tone was begging me at the end.

I huffed a little before joining in with Alice, I knew I had to sing it, Bella needed to be able to fit in with the toddlers at school, I didn't want her to be anymore singled out than she would be when people associated her with us.

Bella cracked a smile when she heard me join in, I could see her little eyes swimming with excitement through the rear view mirror, she burst into song, as if she's been holding it in. I adored how the child in her shone through no matter how insistent she was that she was a 'big girl' and too grown up for baby things.

I was brought out of my musings when I heard Bella singing "_Twinkle Twinkle little star_" Her voice was so sweet, like a little angel; it brought a smile to my face listening to her.

"Sure I can sweetie" I instantly replied. I knew she wanted to drive with me so I didn't hesitate to answer.

I heard Rosalie laugh, "_I'll go take care of the vanquish then shall I?"_

I didn't bother to respond I knew she was going to organise to have it delivered along with the rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's how I ended up driving across the states singing "Twinkle Twinkle little star" for probably the 8th time this week.

Rosalie had been laughing at me mentally since Bella had asked me to put the CD on.

She was remembering the time Alice had pleaded with me to put in a Pop Princess CD she bought from the Mall on the ride home. I had vehemently insisted no garbage was ever to be played in my car.

"No Rosalie, please." I begged her as I saw the forming of a plan start in her mind.

This seemed to confirm her suspicion as she smirked and swivelled in her seat to face the toddler.

"Bella sweetie" Rose called.

"Yes Rosie" She answered with the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my very long existence.

"Alice has a wonderful CD you would love, it's called Pop Princess, it would be perfect for you, maybe Edward could let you play it on his sound system." Rosie informed a now delighted looking Bella.

"Really Rosie? Wow. Edward is that one a good one, do you like it too?" She looked at me and I just couldn't be the one to disappoint her, she clearly wanted to listen to the CD.

"It's one of the best, of course we can listen to it." I answered her with a bit of a forced smile while thinking of ways to get revenge on Rosalie.

"_Can you just not say no to her?" _Rosalie questioned me. She knew I didn't like to disappoint her, but that wasn't a problem, none of us did, we all loved her so much. Rose was trying to find a time when I had let Bella down, or told her no. It didn't seem like she was having much luck.

"I really don't think I can, it goes against my instincts". I whispered, I felt like I was confiding a secret to her. She nodded a little, then stopped her musings and sang along to the next song with Bella.

We pulled into the little car park that came with the new house a little while later. It really did look beautiful; Alice and Esme had really outdone themselves with this property. I couldn't really call it a house; it looked more like a mansion, or a palace.

I glanced at Bella who was fast asleep, she was smiling. I felt my insides buzz a little, feeling glad that she was dreaming happy things.

Rose noticed where my attention had drifted off to.

"_I got her Edward, you empty the car." _I nodded at Rose and quickly got out of the car. I heard the pixie before I saw her. She came bouncing down the front steps smiling; she pulled a bag out of my hand and thrust a CD into its place before turning and winking at Rose. I looked down to see a bright pink cover with the slogan, 'Pop Princess' emblazed across the front in what looked like diamantes. I groaned a little for the girls benefit before smiling on the inside. Maybe the music ought to be classed as criminal but the thought of Bella's smile, made me smile anyway.

Rose carried Bella into the house after feeling her shiver a little. I scurried behind; hovering over Rosalie's shoulder, checking Bella was okay.

I walked into the hallway and almost dropped the bags; Carlisle and Esme were stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Esme took Bella out of Rosalie's arm with the attention of settling her in bed. Rose scurried off with the intention of having some fun with Emmett. I quickly shot out of her mind instead focussing my attention on Carlisle.

I couldn't really understand how they'd beaten us, there was most of the house to pack away, and the van certainly didn't go as fast as my Volvo.

Carlisle laughed at my confused expression.

"We only set off half an hour after you took Bella. It's surprising how much quicker you can get things done when you don't have to worry about a toddler running around." He continued to smile.

Ah right, they will have easily beaten us if that was the case. We stopped at a little restaurant for at least 2hours. It didn't usually take so long to feed Bella, but trying to get her to sit still and eat when there was a playground outside seemed quite a difficult task for Rosalie. Especially since I was encouraging Bella to go out and play. One of the times I'd actually picked her up and ran outside with her myself, she'd grabbed my arm and showed me what she wanted, who was I to refuse? It's safe to say that I got scolded by Rose, she reminded me of Esme.

In my defence, Bella wasn't similar to stone like the rest of us. She ought to be able to stretch her legs a little.

"Is Bella okay?" Carlisle asked. Immediately putting an end to my day dreaming.

My thoughts shot to her shivering outside as my body started to carry me up the stairs. I didn't know where her room was yet, but the pull of her heart beat would lead the way.

"_Edward, stop!" _I heard Carlisle mentally sigh. I turned mid step to face him.

"I just wondered why she'd fallen asleep so early when she was so excited to see the new house, I would have thought she would have kept herself awake not matter how tired she was." He told me.

Oh that actually made more sense. I'd spent the whole day with her, I knew she was fine.

"She found a park when we stopped for food. It took Rosalie and me a couple of hours to pull her away, so she was completely worn out when we finally got back in the car." I informed him.

"Uh huh" Carlisle responded with a knowing look. "_And you actually tried to pull her away from something she wanted to do?" _

I smiled at him but didn't contradict by earlier story.

"Well go and unpack your things and settle in, we need to have a family discussion tonight." I nodded and wandered up the stairs. I knew what we had to talk about; Bella had never been left alone with humans before. In fact I don't really think she's ever spent a lot of time in her life without a least a member of our family with her. We even checked up on her when she slept.

I was a little nervous, but at least the kindergarten she was attending was connected to the Highschool we were attending. You started this school at 5years old and didn't leave until you were 18. It made this place the best choice for us to go in my opinion, and I had voiced my opinion quite loudly until we decided to move here.

Our other choice had been Forks, Washington; it offered the best cloud cover and the least sunny days. Maybe we could relocate there when Bella was finally old enough to join us in Highschool.

I knew the best thing for Bella would be for her to go to school. She _needed_ to go to school, so I would make sure that she could go.

This house had for floors, it didn't take me long to get used to the layout.

The first floor was the entrance hallway that led off to the kitchen, dining room, living room and bathroom.

The second floor had 2 wings that led off from the staircase, the West wing held my room and Bella's room, joined by a little sitting area. It had a sofa, and my sound system, and a lot of Bella's toys. Alice heard me walk though into Bella's room, she had a big double bed at this house and she looked completely lost in it. She was so tiny, there were safety rails surrounding the four poster bed, they made me feel a little better she wasn't the most co-ordinated of humans. The bed had beautiful gold hangings that flowed down to the floor. It looked a bed fit for a princess.

"_Figured you wouldn't mind sharing your space with Bella, even if you won't with the rest of us." _

I saw a horrifying vision in Alice's mind of me doing some strange moves, that involved pointing my arms and spinning around, to a horrid girly beat. It went from horrifying to wonderful when I saw Bella doing the same dance, stood across from me. Her face was a vision of beauty, she was laughing so hard because of me, and because of something I was doing. I felt a sense of pride take over me as I walked into the East Wing, of our floor.

It held Carlisle and Esme's room and a huge library rather than a sitting area. I suppose since they were the 'parents' they were in charge of the main areas downstairs. I noticed the Bella and I hard the master bathroom in our wing rather than in Esme and Carlisle's. I suppose it would make sense. Bella was the only one of us who had legitimate reasons for a bathroom.

The third floor was similar to ours except, the West wing held Alice and Jasper's room, and a sitting room, but where my room would have been, there was a huge walk in closet. The East Wing held Carlisle and Esme's work studies, and also a new edition that I'd never seen in any of our houses. It seemed to be a studio; I noticed the materials and the manikins before coming to the conclusion that Alice was now designing clothes.

The fourth floor was the best, it held in The West wing, a huge games room, filled with a pool table, computers, chess boards (we rarely played with just one) and my piano next to the all glass walls. Rosalie and Emmett had the East wing, practically the furthest room away from Bella's room, thankfully that meant it was the furthest away from mine too.

I walked back down the stairs to the dinning room and sat at the table, Carlisle was sat at the head with Esme to his right. I took the side at his left across from her and next to Jasper. Everyone in this house used this table as a point to discuss family problems formally, of course with the exception of our very human little Bella.

Carlisle started.

"We need to discuss how where going to handle the situation of Bella attending Kindergarten." We all nodded, our attention fully on him.

"She had been exposed to our kind for 4 years now, she knows what we are, we've referred to ourselves as vampires in front of her constantly. She knows that she's a human, that she's different." Carlisle stated.

"I know". Carlisle pressed on. "We've never had any problems before, but that's because there's never really been any chance for Bella to slip up, the situation has never warranted us to leave a toddler alone with someone who isn't family." It was true. Bella knew we were different to others. She was a smart girl, she knew we acted different around humans, we weren't ourselves like we were with her, but we'd never really told her before that she couldn't tell anybody. She'd so far followed our lead and kept the secret.

"Hopefully we can speak to Bella Sunday night and explain the entire school situation to her. Now I want everyone to keep there own human last name, with the exception of Esme being a Cullen as she is my wife, any questions?" He asked us.

"So" I said picking the thoughts from Carlisle mind. "You're going to say that none of us are related, we were all adopted individually?"

"I thought it would keep things simple enough for Bella, the less lies the better, she views us all as not being related, even though we're a family."

He was right in what he was saying. And we'd never actually acknowledged the fact that Jasper and Alice, along with Emmett and Rose had been married various times, in front of Bella. She just saw the couples as what they were, in love. If Bella mentioned that the couples were together, it wouldn't matter, Jasper would never stay away from Alice at school, and Emmett could barely keep his hands off Rose, so the school would be gossiping about that anyway.

"What if Bella does actually mention the words vampire and hunting?" Rose asked the table. Carlisle attempted to answer but Emmett butted in.

"We can just say she's exaggerating I doubt anyone would believe her anyway, kids always make stuff up at that age." His voice boomed. I bristled at little at the thought of discounting anything Bella had said, especially if it was the truth.

"I don't think that's the best way Emmett, I'm simply going to put my faith in her, I believe she understands enough to keep our secret." Carlisle confidently answered.

"So tomorrow, after dinner, we can move to the living room and discuss this in a comfortable manner?" Carlisle asked us. He silently added. "_If she could sit with you Edward that would be best, then we can see what she honestly thinks of what we tell her." _Everyone at the table nodded before moving off to do there own things.

I wandered up the stairs to check on Bella, taking up my post on her rocking chair, watching the little angel sleep. I had an inexplicable need to be near her. I didn't

Realise why until later in the night she woke up crying. I shot off my perch on the rocking chair and to her side, pulling her to me. Her little arms shot round my neck and her face pressed into my shoulder. She'd woken up in a dark new place and thought she was alone. She melted into my arms, immediately calmed as my breath washed over her; she was asleep again within a minute. I held her close while I propped myself up against her headboard. I wasn't about to move now, I knew she needed to be here, in my arms to get a good nights sleep. So here I would stay.


	5. It's a Secret, part 2

**A/N - I don't own any of Twilight. : (**

**EPOV**

We all sat waiting patiently in the living room for Esme to bring Bella in.

It was Sunday evening, we would be starting school tomorrow morning and we needed to speak to Bella after supper about what was going to happen. And more importantly we had to tell her how important it was to keep the secret.

Rose and Emmett were sat on the love seat towards the north side of the house; Jasper sat on the big arm chair in the centre of the room, with Alice perched in his lap. I sat on the opposite love seat near the front window and Carlisle stood in front of us all next to the huge marble fireplace. I listened for Bella.

"… And then Alice can help me pick out a pretty dress and Edward read me a story before bed?" It seemed like she'd finished eating.

"Sure sweetie, I'm sure Alice would be delighted to help you pick out an outfit." Esme replied to her. That was the understatement of the year, I could practically feel the enthusiasm role off her and I wasn't the empath.

"And" I heard Esme continue, "I can say, I'm 100% certain Edward will read you any story you wish."

Bella giggled a little "I'm certain too." She whispered. The room burst out into a collective giggle, which I chose to ignore, keeping my attention focussed on the conversation in the kitchen.

"But first we're all going to sit in the living room so we can talk about you kids going to school tomorrow, okay?" Esme asked Bella.

"Sure." The little toddler happily agreed, I heard the door swing open and saw the little ball of energy bounce straight in through the door and launch herself towards me, I rose up and caught her, twirling her around before sitting back down on the couch with her in my lap.

Everyone in the room watched the scene we created, their eyes transfixed on Bella as she laughed away. Her giggle was the most beautiful sound in the world; we were all so attuned to it. Esme walked in and joined me and Bella on the love seat.

"Right. Are we ready?" Carlisle asked the room. Bella nodded her head enthusiastically on my lap.

"So we all know that school starts again tomorrow morning, Bella sweetie, you start for your first time, so we just wanted to talk things through and tell you what's going to happen okay?" Carlisle directed his speech towards the little girl in my lap.

"_Edward...." _

I didn't need the mental warning from Jasper; I could feel the nerves building inside Bella.

I pulled her back into my frame a little trying to shield her, from what I'm not sure, it was just the reaction my body had to anything that caused the little angel unease. The alert vampires in the room, all picked up on my actions and their focus zeroed in on Bella.

"Are you a little nervous sweetie?" Rose asked Bella. She didn't respond, she just shrugged her shoulders a little, she was trying to picture the scenario of tomorrow, since she didn't know what to expect, and she was constantly left with the image of being surrounded by strangers, with no family.

"It's okay Bella; you won't be alone for one minute tomorrow." I started to say to her, I felt myself finding excuses to sit in a kindergarten class. Emmett cut into my thought process.

_"Bro' don't go making promises to her you can't keep, you have to be in class tomorrow." _

_"_I know Emmett" I growled quietly to him. The little girl in my lap turned to look at me with a bit of a scowl, she felt the rumble in my chest and noticed my tense posture, I grudgingly relaxed myself, to soothe her. It was hard though, I wanted to be there tomorrow, but I couldn't because of my stupid teenage body, I had to go to class, act the part.

I felt myself sliding slowly into despair, I knew it was irrational, I felt the worries in Bella and it worried me too. Two little arms slid around my neck and Bella squeezed herself tightly to me.

I was rewarded with the image of Bella and me smiling, the feeling of hope smothering it. I chuckled at Bella, she showed me what she wanted, and so I gave it to her.

"Esme and I will be there for the morning Bella. All the parents and guardians stay on the first day to make sure you're okay, and help you get settled in, and if you want, I'm sure the rest of the family can come with us to drop you off before they go to class." I'm not sure who Carlisle was soothing; I know he addressed Bella, but I'm sure part of that was meant for me too. I smiled at him, and inclined my head in silent thanks. I noticed the rest of the family relaxed a little too; maybe I wasn't the only one having a hard time leaving Bella behind. I chuckled at Jasper he was accidentally sending out waves of relief, his own emotions pushing out of him.

"Okay." Bella replied simply, as her body relaxed into mine, the worry at bay for a while. Everyone's attention drifted back to Carlisle, we all wondered how he could hope to convey the importance of our secret to Bella. At five years old she was smart for her age, she had already noticed the fact that while she grew, we didn't, she knew we didn't eat food or sleep even though we had a 'bed time', she knew we hunted, thanks to Emmett, she even knew we had gifts and was particularly fond of mine and the way we could communicate. Our littlest family member knew exactly what we were at the age of five, and she wasn't frightened or disgusted, she loved us for what we were, some times a little upset that she was different. Maybe we were underestimating her.

She interrupted my musings when she spoke, "Carlisle, why do vampires have to go to school?"

The room erupted into nervous laughter; she had saved us from starting the conversation. She looked a little defensive as we laughed, "Jazzy doesn't even like the humans at the mall." She insisted. Perceptive little thing. Although, it was hard to ignore the look of pain Jasper wore sometimes when Alice forced him to the mall, surrounded by all the pulsing heartbeats.

"Well you see sweetie, even though you know we're vampires, you know that no-one else does." Esme supplied.

"Cos' you're the coolest little human, so we don't mind telling you" Emmett piped in causing Bella to giggle a little, she was clearly impressed with herself after Emmett's praise.

"We have to keep it a secret from all the other humans; they aren't allowed to know what we are." Jasper added.

"So" I cut in. "We pretend that we're human, just like you."

"But you don't change" Bella said, clearly confused, she supplied me a mental picture of us surrounded by kids who were growing older while we stayed the same; she wondered why they didn't notice.

"They would notice, that's why we have to move to a different house every couple of years, so that people don't realise that we stay the same." I answered her unasked question.

"We get to go to school, just like you do, because we look like teenagers, and that's what human teenagers do." Alice chipped in, she rather enjoyed going to school, she found playing the part quite fun.

"How many times have you been to school Edward?" She asked me. Her questions amazed me; she was so perceptive I almost forgot sometimes that I was speaking to a toddler.

I smiled at the precious angel in my arms as I answered. "Oh I'd say a few". I didn't want to completely baffle her.

"The thing is Bella bear" Emmett called pulling her attention to him. "The family has to keep what we are a secret, we have to make sure we don't slip up at all."

Bella nodded, showing her understanding. "You're part of this family Bella angel, does that mean you can help us keep our secret." I asked holding her hands tightly in mine.

She saw the way we acted around 'normal' people as she referred to them in her mind, we acted like her, no sparkling, no super speed or strength. "I promise to not tell Edward." She told me as she cuddled me, hiding her yawn from the females in the house who would force her to bed at any signs of tiredness.

"Nice try" I whispered to her. "Thank you princess" I told her as I cuddled her back, before Alice pulled her out of my arms and dragged her towards the stairs.

"I've already bought the perfect little dress for you to wear on a special occasion, it's in my closet." Alice chirped to her.

As she bounded up the stairs the rest of the family focussed their attention back towards me.

"It seems she took it rather well" Carlisle stated.

"_Was her mind as calm as her demeanour?" _He asked me.

"She really did, she already knew that we didn't show our true selves to any other humans, I don't think she would ever have said anything." I was quite confident as I relayed the news to my family, before jumping out of the seat, shortly before hearing a soft,

"Edward" Bella called to me from upstairs; I smiled to my family before taking off to read her a story as promised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found me in the driving seat of my Volvo, Carlisle was in the passenger side and Esme and Bella were sat in the back. The rest of the family were going in Emmett's jeep, it was easily the least conspicuous car out of the remaining choices left.

Bella was fidgeting around in the back, restless.

"Bella, if you don't sit still your going to ruin your pretty dress." I said to her in an attempt to calm her a little. Alice had her dressed in a light blue dress that flowed around her little knees when she twirled in a circle. Esme insisted she wear a cardigan, so she had a white fluffy cardigan on too. She looked like a little princess; I think I had already told her at least 10 times this morning. Every time I told her she smiled a big smile that made her eyes sparkle and she spun around like a ballerina. It was her response that made me repeat my praise, I loved to see her carefree and happy, it was my favourite kind of Bella.

I pulled into the car park of the school and found a spot near the entrance. I put the car in park and whipped round to Bella's side, I opened the door and pulled her into my arms before I had to say goodbye.

"_Edward, speed!"_ Esme scolded.

"Are you ready for today?" I asked the baby girl in my arms, while squeezing her to me and inhaling her delicious scent committing it to my lungs for the next couple of hours.

"Edward you're winkwing my dress." She scolded me in an attempt to sound like Esme, she didn't really pull it off, she was far too small and far too cute, especially when she pronounced things wrong. I attempted to put her down but she clung to me rubbing her little face into my neck and breathing me in too. She showed me what she wanted; I saw her version of me walking into a classroom as the bell rung to pick her up, she coloured the scene with hope.

"I'll be back before you know it." I promised her as the rest of our family approached.

"Edward." Alice shouted in a much better impression of Esme. "Put her down, you will wrinkle her new dress before she even gets into the room."

I kissed the top of Bella's hair and placed on the floor before Alice could unleash her pixie like fury on me. Her feet had barely hit the floor when Emmett whipped her up into a hug. "See ya soon short stuff." He whimpered. I chuckled at him, which earned me a death glare from Rosalie. I couldn't help it, it seemed everyone said I doted utterly on Bella, but Emmett was almost as bad. To my surprise Jasper pulled Bella out of Emmett's arms and cuddled her to his chest.

Alice started tapping her foot muttering. "Really."

"You tell your Jazzy if anyone upsets you or steals your toys or whatever, and I promise they'll never do it again." He kissed her hair too. I don't think Bella paid attention to him; however the rest of the family took his threat seriously. On the surface Emmett was the biggest and therefore looked the scariest, but Jasper, one look from Jasper was usually enough to send shivers through anyone's bones. He put her on the floor and she waved to us as she grabbed Esme and then Carlisle's hand pulling them towards the school.

"Promise to get me Edward?" She asked, halting a little on her way in.

"Of course I promise, I'll be there as soon as that bell rings." I answered her, smiling reassuringly at her, while I felt my insides crumble a little as she walked away. I knew it was utterly stupid, but I didn't like her facing the unknown without me. Questions zoomed through my mind. _What if she got scared? What if she cried? What if someone bullied her for not having any parents? _

"Snap out of it you three." Rose called, I looked around to see Emmett and Jasper stood staring at the kindergarten entrance with the same look of longing on each of their faces.

"Come on you three, or we'll be later." Alice said while tugging on Jasper's arm, linking it with her own. Rose grabbed onto Emmett pulling him along too, making me feel more alone than ever. I shrugged off my selfish thoughts and settled into Carlisle's mind ready to watch over Bella's first day of school.

Bella had really enjoyed her first morning in class with Carlisle and Esme, and although I was completely thrilled that it was a good experience for her, I had to admit to myself I was also a little jealous that I wasn't there. She had painted a picture of her partner, Lucy. She had sat on the carpet and read with the teacher; Mrs Green a sweet lady in her late 50's who really loved spending time with all the pupils. Her mind was nice to be in, which I was thankful for seeing as she would give me the best lookout for Bella over the next year. Alice was right too, after her mid-morning playtime in the courtyard, Bella had joined in singing nursery rhymes.

I looked up from my notebook in fourth period science, one of my classes without Alice; luckily none of the kids in the class had enough guts to approach me to be their lab partner, leaving me the only student without one. I'd had my first 3 classes with Alice this morning and she had been thankful to leave me, I hadn't been paying any attention to her whatsoever, I had simply watched Bella enjoy her first day at school. She had nudged me and kicked me, on the few times I had been asked a question, so now without her, I had to pay a little more attention to the teacher.

"_Edward". _Carlisle called and I immediately focussed my attention on him. _"I am 100% sure you'll be listening right now. Esme and I are about to leave, it's Bella's lunchtime, she's asked us to let you pick her up from school at three, so I have informed Mrs Green." _

I looked down at my watch, my lunchtime would be starting in half-hour, which meant since mine and Bella's lunchtime overlapped, I would be able to sneak over to the kindergarten playground and see her for a little while.

For the rest of the lesson, I sat bouncing in my seat waiting for the lunchtime bell to ring with an impatience that could have rivalled Alice's. By the time the bell had rung I was already at the door, pulling it open so I could get out of the building before the rest of the students started piling out.

I made it round to the kindergarten playground in less than 2 minutes and burst out laughing when I saw both Jasper and Emmett leaning round the same wall I was hoping to spy from.

"I impressed you beat me." I called as I approached them.

"Yeah well, I cut out early; I could hear Bella from the class I was in, so I asked to go to the bathroom and never went back." Emmett told me, never pulling his eyes away from Bella.

He didn't like the way some of the older kids were looking at her, apparently word had already spread that she was 'related' to us.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I was in the same class, when he didn't come back, I offered to go find him." He informed me.

A few girls in the fourth grade took a few steps up to Bella and Lucy, the little girl she was partnered with. They were going to ask about us, particularly Emmett; apparently he was 'dreamy'. They stopped dead in their tracks and suddenly turned and ran to the opposite side of the playground.

"Impressive." I said to Jasper. "But try explaining that one to Alice."

"I didn't like the smugness they were radiating, they aren't better than her." He told me, as if I thought that anyone ever could be more perfect than my Bella, who was now trying to skip now. That sight made me cringe; she certainly wasn't co-ordinated enough to skip.

"Dude" Emmett said catching up to what Jasper had done. "You instilled fear into 10 year old girls, high five." Emmett called hitting Jaspers hand with a crack that sounded like a roof was falling in.

"Oops" He whispered, as if being quiet now would draw less attention to us.

I leaned a little round the corner to watch Bella, and as soon as my eyes landed on her, she spun around and focussed her attention on me.

"Edward" she called. I shouldn't have been able to hear her across the playground, but I smiled and waved anyway. She started to run over to me just as the bell rung signalling for her to go back to class. She stopped in her tracks and waved again before turning to go back into the building.

Emmett pulled me back as I attempted walking towards her. "Come on my friend, she has to go back now, we may as well go face the wrath of Rose and Alice. Man she's gonna kill me for standing her up at lunch." Emmett whined.

"Don't worry." I told him. "You're not in half as much trouble as Jasper. Alice's punishment is leaning towards no sex for him for about a week." I laughed.

Jasper just chuckled. "I have ways of persuasion, she won't last a week."

"No" I warned him, "you are not sending any lusty vibes out again while I am in the house." Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, Esme would totally beat your ass anyway." He backed me up.

"Don't worry." Jasper countered. "She hasn't been hunting in a while; she will have to leave the house sometime." With that he winked and walked off to find Alice.

"I don't like his odds much; I don't know how he ever manages to win against Alice." Emmett said.

"Practice" I supposed.

2.58pm and I was sat outside Bella's classroom door. I had decided to take a leaf from Emmett's book and ditch class early. So I may have been a little enthusiastic and left for the bathroom at 2.30pm, meaning I had to wander round the school for half-hour avoiding teachers, while I could hear Alice mentally laughing at me.

Just as the bell rung I entered the classroom and walked up to Mrs Green.

"And you would be Mr Edward Masen I suppose." She asked me. She made the connection between Carlisle, Esme and me, noticing how we looked nothing alike, even though somehow we did.

"Yes I'm here to collect Bella Swan." I said as I suddenly felt her little arms pull onto mine.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." She chanted.

Mrs Green smiled at Bella's enthusiasm. "Well off you go. I will see you tomorrow morning Bella."

"Goodbye Mrs Green." Bella called politely as she pulled me over to get her cardigan from her coat peg.

Bella tugged onto my arm as we left the building and I scooped her up into a hug. I felt the last of the tension that had been in my body all day leave, as her scent and heartbeat soothed me.

"Want to run home?" I asked her. I didn't feel like putting her down to drive the car.

"Sure Edward." She called as she snuggled further into my shoulder. I opened the Volvo and put the keys in the ignition for Alice, before turning and walking toward the woods surrounding the school.

"I had a really good time today, but I missed you." Bella told me, I saw her wishing she had got to talk to me at lunch. I felt the loneliness leave me, as Bella's little arms clung to me.

"Well guess what? I missed you too. So how about tomorrow; you can introduce me to Lucy at lunchtime?" I asked her, feeling a little excited at having a reason to visit rather than spy.

"Really?" She asked sweetly. I felt the corners of her mouth curve up as she smiled; I set off running home at a soft pace.

"Really" I told her. She'd done as we asked; she had told Lucy all about her family, as if we were actually that, a family not a coven of vampires, plus a very human little girl. I kissed the top of her head as I sped up the driveway towards our home.


	6. Birthday Surprise

**A/N - I don't own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Today was Bella's 9th birthday, and she was upstairs with Alice getting ready, I could hear her complaining and I chuckled. As she'd grown older, she'd grown more independent and grew to like the Barbie Bella game less and less each year.

I heard Alice growl a little as her impatience took over, and I felt my body turn to the stairs but Esme beat me to it.

"Mary Alice Brandon, it is Bella's birthday, NO growling at her." She shouted. I heard Bella laugh in response. It's not like Esme needed to shout for Alice's benefit, but we all grew into the human habit for Bella's benefit. She tended to become extremely grouchy if she didn't know what was going off because her human body restricted her. She talked about her humanity like it was a curse; she was too young to see it any other way living with a house full of vampires.

I was stood in the entrance to our home with the rest of the family waiting on our guests. I had tried to argue against this, I didn't think we needed the extra trouble, which earned me a clip round the ear from Esme.

"Edward they have shared our lifestyle for as long as I can remember why would they suddenly slip and lose control?" She asked me.

"Sorry for caring." I mumbled out, a little like a pouting teenager.

My attempts to postpone today hadn't worked. The Denali clan were on their way to us, to catch up and celebrate Bella's 9th birthday.

I heard them approaching.

"Almost time." I whispered to the others as I tried to mentally prepare myself for the next few days.

The front door swung open and in stepped, Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazer.

Eleazer walked forward.

"Carlisle, it has been too long." He said shaking hands with Carlisle and looking around and smiling brightly to the rest of us.

"And where is the littlest member of you're coven." He asked, I assumed for politeness, to any vampire it was clearly obvious that the beating heart was pounding away on the second floor, where Alice was currently carrying Bella towards the stairs.

As everyone drifted into an easy chatter of welcomes, I tried to stay back near the stairs, in the hopes of prolonging the inevitable. It was really no use; I could see her intentions plain and clear.

"Edward." Tanya called in her sickly sweet voice as she started to walk over to me; I spun on the spot to face the stairs, my instincts taking over. It's not as if I _**ever**_ wanted to hug Tanya, it was too uncomfortable with the visual of me naked in her mind, but I never usually turned away before, but my body had acted of its own accord. As my mind caught up with my body I noticed Bella flying through the air, out of Alice's outstretched arms, who it appeared had been midway carrying her down the stairs. I quickly took the few necessary steps forward to catch her and pulled her to my body.

The moment her small hands slid around my neck a strong sense of possession shot though her mind, I saw us hugging Tanya together. It was sweet; I guessed she didn't want to feel left out. I was myself a little relieved to put some space in between Tanya and my body. The rest of the family had frozen to watch Bella's unusual acrobatics and I noticed even Alice was a little shocked. Leave it to Bella to stun the psychic.

Bella turned in my arms and held hers out to Tanya.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Tanya." She sung politely in her bell like voice.

Tanya resumed her path towards us. I saw the little hurt she had at my blatant dismissal of her greeting disappear as her thoughts were filled with how cute Bella was.

"That's quite some trick you two have rehearsed." She said pulling Bella into a hug. I noticed one of her hands managed to curl around my bicep in the process. "But just call me Tanya, little Bella, and Happy Birthday." I tried not to cringe as thoughts of Bella left Tanya's mind, and thoughts of Tanya luring me away for some 'bonding' time replaced them.

I pulled Bella out of the clutches of Tanya's embrace and turned her towards the rest of the Denali clan.

I attempted to put her down, but when I felt the shyness and panic wash through her mind as she noticed the packed entrance, I changed my mind and pulled her more firmly to me, blowing a little air over her face to soothe her.

When I felt her little frame relax for me I whispered to her.

"Ready?" I felt her nod into my neck, so I continued loudly for everyone else. "Bella, I would like you to meet the rest of the Denali's. This is Eleazer and Carmen. Kate, Irina and obviously you've just met Tanya." I said pointing to each of the new vampires in turn, who smiled warmly at Bella. I felt her relax so I lowered her to the floor again. She clutched her hand in mine, but I hadn't expected her to let go.

-------------------------------------------------

We'd spoke to Bella about the Denali's visit the previous weekend, we didn't want to surprise her with it, and Carlisle insisted she needed time to process the information. She'd taken the news well, and seemed excited; I just couldn't help but feel uneasy. After she'd been tucked away in bed for the night, and we'd all retired to our respective rooms I heard her get up and sneak out of her door.

I put the book down I was reading and sat patiently listening to what she was up to, until I heard her softly call my name.

I bolted through my door and to her side looking down into her little worried eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked pain gripping at me as I bent down and scooped her up sitting on the couch in our joint living area.

She looked up at me judgingly before answering.

"I need you to do me a favour as my bestest friend." She whispered formally.

"Sure." I agreed automatically, remembering the way I'd come to receive the title and honour of being her 'bestest friend'.

After she'd entered kindergarten and started making friends I'd been a little worried. Even though I knew she needed to make the transition into the human world, I was still a selfish creature, so I hated every minute of it, every tie she made that pulled her further away from me, I hated. I would never voice my thoughts to anyone, they were irrational, and even as much as I tried to ignore them I couldn't push them completely away. No-one suspected a thing, I could play my part well, or so I'd thought.

Like always I had picked Bella up from school as soon as the bell had rung, but unlike always she hadn't informed me about every aspect of her day, even though I'd tried to ask, she's been unusually quiet. I attempted to lift her spirits all evening, until becoming completely desperate I'd literally begged her to smile. It wasn't something I could live without, my whole body yearned for her happiness, and I suffered when she was unhappy. I never appreciated that she might feel the same with me.

She'd sat me down and told me that even though she had other friends at school, we would always be bestest friends, no matter what. If I could have cried I would,

she spoke as if she was reassuring me, and I felt hollow, wallowing in my own self pity, I'd made her sad, for a while I couldn't speak, I simply puller her to me, and she'd clung back to me like a life preserver, after a while I looked into her beautiful big brown doe eyes and promised her the same, I would be her bestest friend if that's what she needed, because she was the centre of my Universe, and I would do anything to keep her happy.

"Next Saturday" she'd softly whispered, snapping me out of one of my favourite memories, "when they come to visit can you promise to hold my hand and not let go?" She said looking at me urgently. I grasped her hands in mine to reinforce my point.

"I promise, as your bestest friend, I will hold your hand and never let go." She smiled and I saw the worries leave her mind. She never failed to feel safe in my arms. My instincts were to protect her, her instincts seemed to know that she would _never_ come to _any_ harm while I was near.

She fell to sleep shortly after and I'd carried her back to bed, opting to stay on her rocking chair for the night rather than return to my reading.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tanya brought me back to the present by squeezing on my arm.

"Edward are you going to hog Bella all night, or are you going to let the rest of my family get to know her a little better while we got stretch our legs? I could do with hunting, couldn't you?" She purred.

I could feel the strong dislike Bella felt at Tanya's purr radiate off her almost like a bomb it was so forceful, I heard Jasper stifle a soft laugh too.

"I'm Sorry Tanya, unfortunately I hunted yesterday." I spoke looking directly at Bella who looked at me with a little scowl, as if I would ever want to leave her for Tanya. I scooped her back up into my arms, in the hopes of wiping such an un-suiting look from her face. "I would never leave the princess on her special day." I sung to Bella. Her features altered, her astounding smile graced her features, showing her pure joy, while her mind was a little smug.

------------------------------------------------------

Bella's birthday had passed without a hitch; she'd been spoilt beyond belief, not only by us, but by the Denali's too. A fact that had warmed her considerably to them, even to the point that by late afternoon, she finally hugged me and let go of my hand. She needed it to play on the new swing set Emmett had bought her and set up in the huge field that we called our back yard. Unfortunately however, I had been cornered by Tanya, this time without Bella as a saviour, and forced into taking her hunting.

She had tried to plead with me, making her eyes wide, I think in an attempt to look cute? Again I tried to refuse her, but Esme had mentally scolded me for being rude, so I took off into the woods, quickly in the hopes of keeping some sort of distance between us.

It hadn't gone too bad, once Tanya's instincts had taken over she had pretty much been focussed on the hunt, blissfully ignoring my presence. I stayed in the trees trying to see if I could spot Bella having fun. I slunk down resenting Esme a little for making me leave Bella, while she was enjoying herself so much, I loved to see it, and experience it with her.

I was so lost in thoughts of being back home that I didn't feel Tanya approach until I was flying through the air. I landed on my back with her in an inappropriate position sat astride me. I felt sick, figuratively speaking of course, my body took over and I automatically through her off me with so much force that she slammed into a tree. I sprung up into a crouch as she did the same.

"What the hell's your problem?" She screeched at me, her voice high and shrill.

"My problem?" I asked shocked. Didn't she just attack me? "You just attacked me!" I accused her, although now I could see her thoughts were treading a more dangerous territory, she had been attacking me, although her mind she saw it more as a seduction.

"I throw myself at you every time I see you, and you just turn me down! Are you gay?" She asked.

I cringed at the thought. I could see the rejection stinging through her, blocking her reasonable thinking. Just as I was about to answer I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and pulled it out, a sickening feeling of worry sweeping over me.

"Alice?" I asked checking the number as I flipped it open.

"Edward she's gone." Alice sobbed into the phone.

I didn't have the chance to respond to her as Tanya had lunged at me, grabbing my phone with such a force it snapped.

"I'm talking to you Edward." She sneered.

I looked at her frozen in position for half a second, not hearing the rest of what Alice had wanted to tell me, but knowing who she meant anyway. My mind tried to comprehend how it was possible, how could she sneak off? And why? Why couldn't Alice see her? Why weren't they following her trail? I looked around to see that it was raining, how odd, I hadn't even noticed it before, too preoccupied I imagine with keeping a safe distance from Tanya, but I knew what that meant, no trail to follow.

I spun away from Tanya and almost flew back to the house, pushing my body forward, ignoring the harsh breath ripping through my chest that had nothing to do with the speed I was racing forward at, and everything to do with the horror that was spreading through my body threatening to take over before I got to Alice. I reached the front door and burst through it to find Alice stood straight in front of me, with Jasper clung to her, I could feel the waves of calm he was pushing out, it was almost as if he was screaming it at me, I tried to pull the feeling towards me, but it just didn't stand a chance of getting through the thick wall of fear encasing me.

I could see the jumble of stories running through Alice's mind.

"Why?" I choked out.

"Emmett was telling her stories, while they'd gone off to play hide and seek, we were in the house, we couldn't hear. He told her about his bear attack before his change. She wants to be changed." Alice spoke fast, almost business like, giving me the facts so I could go.

At her words I felt my knees sink a little, she had gone off to be attacked by bears? I couldn't help the feeling of anger that built up against my family members, most prominently Emmett for letting her leave, then Esme for making me leave.

"How?" I whispered, I couldn't understand how they could possibly lose her, I knew it was bad, or they wouldn't have risked calling me and igniting this inferno of panic inside me.

"He was hiding, he heard her moving away but just thought he was winning, that she couldn't find him, he came to the house after a long time, she doesn't like it when we give in you know that, they were out there hours. He thought she came home, she didn't. And Edward I can't see her, all I can see is the last time I touched her, Carlisle thinks she can block me out, almost like how you need to touch her to hear her. If she chooses, I need to touch her to see her, and she obviously doesn't want to be found." Her voice became a bit desperate towards the end.

I nodded, I felt my body going numb as I let my instincts take over, I closed my eyes, ignoring the feeling of panic as I saw the darkness creeping through the windows. I let my legs carry me out the door, knowing that if I did, I would find her.

They didn't bother to follow, I knew they wouldn't, I don't think they would dare, any of them could claim to love Bella, but I knew I couldn't survive if something happened to her, so they'd threatened my 'life' by losing her.

-----------------------------------

I couldn't understand how she'd gotten so far out, but after a couple of miles I felt the pull grow stronger, and I pushed my legs forward faster then anytime I've ever remembered running in the whole of my existence.

I needed her, I knew she was close, her scent hit my like a ton of bricks and I swear my heart almost restarted, it wanted to thud out of my chest to relieve some of the tension that was threatening to explode out of my body with a force greater than any nuclear bomb.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I heard her heart beating so much faster than normal, it was calling to me. Although not in the way it would to any other vampire walking the face of this earth, it was calling to me like a life preserver, promising to save me.

I strode forwards again, slower this time not wanting to startle her, but not by any means at a human pace. I was desperate to get her safely in my arms, then out of the storm swirling around us.

I heard it before I saw it, another heart, a larger heart, too close to her to for my bodies liking, a snarl tore out of my throat without my permission. It was viscous and menacing, and predatorial in ever way. Two sets of hearts stopped for a second at my presence, and then two pair of eyes met mine. One looking relieved the other realising that a bigger, more threatening predator had entered the area, the bear noticing defeat, and feeling the immediate danger it was in set off running away from me.

Before Bella had made another move I had her securely in my arms, and pulled safely into my chest, I pushed my nose into her hair, inhaling her scent like it was a drug. She pushed her arms into my jacket and hid her face away from me. She was disappointed and relieved, upset and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to her as I set off back to the house. She burst out crying at my words, and turned to me, pushing her face into my neck. I cuddled her closer, aware that my body must be freezing her, however she was soothed by it, it felt like home to her.

I saw the memory she had of me taking off with Tanya, I felt the jealousy colouring it, and the desire she had to be able to follow.

"Oh my baby Bella, you're absolutely perfect as you are." I whispered into her hair.

The run back to our home felt oddly like the very first time I had found Bella, so vulnerable, alone and lost in the woods.

"You are to never, ever run away from me again, do you understand?" I asked her while stroking my hand through her hair. I felt her nod into the side of my neck, her hot little tears leaking down my shirt and onto my shoulder. I could see the fear leave her body as she relaxed into mine, pulling herself as close to me as physically possible. I could see that the desire she had to be a vampire had dimmed, she had been terrified beyond belief, something that made me want to be sick, although she still desperately wanted to fit in with us.

"Sweetie, you have it the wrong way round, we all so desperately want to be human, just like you, every single one of us. Your life is a gift, please promise me you wont ever try to throw it away again." I whispered to her.

I could hear the rest of them now, I was close to the house, and Alice could see me, see that I had Bella. She could also see that I had no intentions of bringing her through the front way, past any of the family, especially Tanya.

I know it was partly selfish of me, they would want to see her, but I knew that she didn't want to be overwhelmed by them, she needed peace to be able to calm down. And I would always give her what she needed.

I turned to look at the angel in my arms,

"Hey, you need to promise as my bestest friend, and number one girl" I added as Tanya flashed through her mind, I felt her lips curve up into a smile against my neck.

She lifted her head up and her eyes bored into mine.

"I promise Edward." I could see she meant it, she could felt he tension and worry in me, no matter how much she desired to be look us, she didn't like to put me through any sort of pain.

"Hold on tight" I whispered, kissing her hair. I saw her lift her head a little to look around as I scaled our side of the house, and entered into our little living area.

"Alice." I whispered. I could hear the many thoughts of the vampires downstairs, Emmett, Esme and Tanya apologising profusely. I could see the embarrassment in Tanya's thoughts, she had lashed out at me because she'd felt stung, rejected.

I tried to tune them out, I didn't really care. The rest of them, were thanking me. It wasn't needed, I hadn't found her for them, it had been for her, for me.

I heard Carlisle loud and clear.

"_Let me see her son?" _He questioned me silently.

Alice grabbed his arm on her way up the stairs, knowing that I would agree.

I felt myself sink onto the settee, rocking Bella gently, she was almost asleep. She was so tired. I was reluctant to hand her over to anyone, but I knew medically that she needed to be warmed up.

Alice walked in a squeezed my shoulder before pulling Bella out of my arms; I saw her eyes shoot open, alert, the hint of drowsiness that had been there while she was in my arms disappeared. Her little brow furrowed. I leaned forward and stroked her little cheek.

"Alice just wants to help you take a bath sweetie, and then I can read you a story and tuck you into bed." She relaxed and nodded. Alice gave me a sad little smile and pulled her away.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked. I half shrugged. "Edward." Carlisle called. I looked up at him. "Please try to see everyone's point of view, we all love Bella fiercely. Do you truly believe that we would ever let her intentionally come into harm?" He placed his hand on my shoulder.

These were the moments where the 17 year old teenager in me shone through, I wanted to be miserable and petulant, mad at everyone around me. But I wasn't a teenager, and I knew better.

"No." I mumbled.

"_Go to Esme, please, I cannot bear to see her hurting like this." _Carlisle begged me in his mind.

I descended the stairs, to see a broken looking Esme at the bottom, looking up at me, her hand squeezed together, almost in a prayer.

"_Edward…" _She began, I could see the forming of an apology in her mind, I didn't let her finish, I rushed down the last of the stairs and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom, please don't be sad." I said to her, I couldn't stand to see her broken. It didn't suite her, she was such a caring person, she didn't deserve to ever be sad.

"I'm not Edward, Thank-you." She said smiling at me.

"Go" I said to her. I could see she wanted to just check on Bella, for a few seconds. She hurried as I turned to the living room to find Emmett and Jazz, only I came face to face with Rosalie. "You too." I laughed. I could see the desperation rolling off her; she wanted to be with Bella. Maybe I shouldn't have just called Alice that was a little cruel, even if I had been feeling defensive at the time; we were all a family after all.

"_He's outside." _Jazz calledsilently to me from the living room. He was sat with the Denali's who were making plans to leave soon. I felt a strong sense of gratitude which I hoped he picked up on. I wasn't mad at anyone anymore, but I seriously wanted to avoid Tanya, if I could help it, for at least another decade. I cringed at the thought of her trying to hug me to apologise and snuck out the door towards Emmett.

"_He's seriously beating himself up Edward; you know he'll only listen to you right now." _Jazz gave me the emotional heads up of Emmett's state from the living room.

"Hey man." I called, punching Emmett on the shoulder as I dropped to the step on the floor.

"_I'm sorry Edward, I'm such an ass, she asked me how I got to be a vampire, and I didn't feel right telling her anyone else's story, so I blurted out mine. She took it fine; she just smiled sweetly, and said it was my turn to hide. I didn't think she'd really paid that much attention and…" _He stumbled over his words.

"Emmett." I cut it. "That would be a pretty hard question for any of us to answer, we haven't really talked about it before and you did what you thought was right. It's my fault, I promised I wouldn't go anywhere on her birthday and I took off with Tanya." I finished letting my shoulders slump a little towards the end.

"Took off?" Emmett questioned, his spirits seeming to lift a little now that he realised I wasn't angry at him. "Dude, I don't think you could describe it as took off, you were pushed and pulled kicking and screaming." He laughed.

"I do no scream." I told him, pretending to huff. He laughed.

"Maybe not out loud, but I could see it in you eyes." He informed me. I nodded, agreeing with him. "Thanks man." He said gripping my hand, in a brief 'man hug'.

I smiled and flew back into the house, almost skipping up the stairs in my joy. I passed three women on my way down, all looking happy and relieved. I got three kisses on the top of my head, or my shoulder in little Alice's case as they walked by.

I met Carlisle on the landing.

"She refuses to go to bed until you are there to tuck her in." He smiled. "We had a little chat with her." He informed me, his voice taking on a serious tone. I focused my attention on him, rather than the small girl shuffling about behind the door.

"And?" I asked him.

"I tried to explain a little about the change we go through." Carlisle told me. I felt my muscles tense. "I didn't go into the stories, or the gory details." He assured me. "I just tried to convey the point that we were all in need of saving, and our human lives were over, when we were changed. I also pointed out that her life is far from over, and if she pulls any stunts again, she will be grounded for an extremely long time." He smiled towards the end. "We are utterly too soft with her punishments, I just can't bring myself to scold her properly, not when she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes." He conceded. I smiled at him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Thank-you for finding her Edward." He clapped his hand onto my back, looking at me with such pride, I felt slightly awed. "Now go to her before she breaks down the door." He chuckled. Her little shuffles had turned into impatient stomps.

I smiled and darted round him into mine and Bella's little living area. As soon as the door swung open, she jumped towards me, I bent down and scooped her up.

"I heard someone's going to be punished, next time they misbehave." I said to her, while walking towards her room.

"No, I won't, because I won't be naughty ever." She insisted. I smiled as I sat against her headboard, she snuggled into my side. "I'm sorry you needed saving Edward." She whispered to me.

"Me too." I said. "But I don't really mind anymore." I told her.

"Why not, because you're a vampire now?" She asked.

"Nope, not the vampire part, I really wish I was human, but I'm more glad that I get to be your bestest friend now." I informed her smiling, and stroking my hands through her hair, trying to lull her back to sleep.

"I'm glad too then." She whispered, yawning.

I started to hum her lullaby as she drifted further away from conscientiousness, she grasped my hand in her small one, and I saw that she was unwilling to let me go. I sighed, a little upset that she didn't trust me enough to know that I wanted to be by her side. I suppose that I could prove it to her, I would always give her what she needed, even if I didn't want to, it seemed to be programmed into my body to make her smile.


	7. Rescue Me

**A/N – Disclaimer, I don't own any of Twilight. :(**

**I'm sorry! - I really suck I know, hope you're not dissapointed. **

**EPOV **

"Come on Bella! Please?" I heard Alice begging Bella.

"No Ali, I'm not going to the dance." Bella spoke to Alice in an unwavering voice, something the rest of us couldn't really do when Alice begged.

I laughed a little when Alice changed tactics, she was whining now. It was sometimes hard to distinguish who was the kid. I cringed when I thought the word kid. I had been getting into trouble a lot recently with Bella, all of us had. She was now 13 years old, a teenager, and her hormones were kicking in full throttle.

"But I know that at least four boys in your class have asked you to the dance, and I know for a fact that another 3 are going to ask tomorrow." Alice called in a sing song voice.

"WHAT?" I shouted, realising that my voice hadn't been the only one to echo around the house. I heard Emmett bound up the stairs, as I shot through the living area and into Bella's room, Jasper shortly behind me.

If I wasn't so irritated at the thought of half the school chasing after Bella at such a young age, I would have found the sight of Jasper, Emmett and myself towering over little Alice and Bella on her bed amusing. They didn't look worried however, they both looked at us fuming, it was bizarre that these two tiny creatures held so much power over the three, big vampires.

Maybe I wouldn't mind Bella going to the dance, if any of the boys held honourable intentions toward her, and by that I mean, some even wanted to grab her hand! Some were worse; it made a growl rumble through my chest thinking of it. They were shameful; they weren't innocent or pure enough in _any_ sense to touch the beautiful girl sitting in front of me. The one who was trying to murder me with her big brown eyes, I looked away from her and turned to Alice.

"We're going to need names." I said to Alice in a business like tone, Jasper and Emmett nodding furiously by the side of me.

"No!" Bella shouted, scrambling to her feet on top of her bed, her hands on both of her hips. "Not again, do you know that Amy won't even talk to me anymore after you three, had a chat with her older brother last year, he didn't even speak to me when I was forced –" She glared at Alice "– to the party at her house!" She went to jab us each in the chest with her finger, we all flinched away, not wanting her to break the precious little bone. I could see Alice laughing hysterically at the sight of three big, bad vampires flinching away from the little finger of a delicate, tiny human as if she would break us with that poke.

"I know you three had something to do with it….. Edward?" She questioned me.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me pleadingly; they knew I would tell her everything and we'd all be in the dog house if she asked. I was about to try and explain why we'd threatened almost half the boys in her school, when Emmett interrupted me.

"Dude!" he growled. I shook my head a little, and closed my eyes against the look Bella was giving me. I didn't like it. It was accusing and pleading at the same time, she was angry with me. I hated it when she was angry with me, but she didn't understand.

I looked at Bella sympathetically, she was so naïve sometimes. She didn't really realise how beautiful she truly was. I could see it in her mind; she constantly compared herself to the inhuman beauty of vampires. Esme, Rose, Alice and occasionally Tanya would pop into her thoughts. I didn't understand where she was coming from, she was angel like in her beauty, and many of the young boys at school had picked up on that. While we had attended the school it had been easy for Jasper to fill any male who tried to approach her with fears and insecurities so they backed off. Now we had to scheme and plot, I filled in the roll of bodyguard, always waiting to pick Bella up from school as soon as the bell rang. It didn't give boys the chance to approach her, the few that tried were immediately put off when they noticed me stood in the background, glaring and occasionally growling, never loud enough to hear but enough that it raised goose bumps.

Bell tapped me on the head, well it may have been a slap but she was just so delicate.

"Are you listening to me Edward Anthony Mason?" She asked. I looked around and realised we were alone. I could hear Alice quietly growling at Jasper and Emmett outside.

"But I don't want anyone to upset you." I hedged. Not entirely true, no-one would ever get the chance to upset her because I wouldn't let them get that close, but more than anything, I didn't want males near her, irrational, uncontrollable rage bubbled inside me at the thought of it.

"If I wish to go to the dance with a boy from school then I will, do you understand?" She shouted. I felt a bit dejected, of course she could do whatever she wished. I just thoroughly enjoyed being her knight in shinning armour, rescuing her from things she didn't like.

"I'm sorry Bella, of course you're right" I looked up at her, feeling my dead heart trying to ping away in my chest, anguish swirling around my body. Her features softened, unfortunately I knew she could see it, and that embarrassed me slightly. She beckoned me closer I half expected another smack around the head. But she surprised me by jumping forward and into my arms.

She pushed her arms into my neck and breathed me in. I could see she was a little upset about shouting at me; she wanted me to hold her now, give her the reassurance that we were still best friends. She couldn't really help the anger outburst, and now she regretted it. She was struggling a little growing up, she was changing so much, still each day I thought she was more amazing than the last.

"I'm never mad at you, angel." I whispered to the top of her head. I felt her smile against my neck.

"_Good because I need your help." _She thought. She was silently speaking on purpose. She didn't want Alice, or Jazz or any of the rest of them to hear.

"Anything." I vowed to her. Always anything, she knew I would forever give her what she wanted.

"_I really, really don't want to go to the dance. Can you take me out somewhere instead? Rescue me?" _She asked. I sighed in relief, and took that as consent to poke through Alice's thoughts, find the names I needed and warn off anyone else trying to date her.

I really still did know her so well, she didn't like going anywhere with a lot of humans anyway. Alice forced her to parties on the rare occasion that I was hunting. She loved to spend time with us, especially me. I took her out as often as possible, to the cinema, ice skating, swimming, bowling, running through the forests, climbing trees, to the mall. I even taught her how to play the piano, she was magnificent. She rarely went anywhere without me, but that was by choice, I often offered to stay at home let her spend an evening with the girls, or her friends, but she rarely let me. I could see it in her mind, she desperately wanted to spent time with me, as I did with her. I usually found myself being dragged along to hold the bags when the girls went shopping.

"Where do you want to go Angel?" I asked her while swinging her up onto my back and climbing through her window.

"_Surprise me!" _She insisted, that would work for the better, if I didn't make any decisions then Alice couldn't really see what we were doing and try to stop us.

"Whatever you wish" I said to her, jumping from tree to tree, whilst holding her steady with one arm.

* * *

"Where're we going Edward?" Bella asked me. I had a little silk handkerchief, acting as a blindfold secured around her eyes, I could tell from squeezing her little hand softly in mine that she was oozing with excitement.

We hadn't left the house long that ago; it was Prom night at Bella's school, so I was rescuing her, whisking her away, just the two of us. Just thinking those words filled me with such pride. I felt she needed and depended upon me as much as I did her.

We had left Jasper at home, trying to calm down an angry Alice, unlucky man, even with his empathic powers throwing out all the calming vibes he could, she was still bouncing around the house like a pixie possessed.

I truly don't understand why things like dances or boys and parties, were such a big deal when it came to Alice forcing Bella. Rosalie didn't care if Bella went to them; in fact more often than not she was against it claiming Bella was too young for parties.

Sometimes, I think Alice forces Bella to try and live as she thinks all humans ought to live, and personally I find it a little disappointing. Alice should realise now, after knowing Bella almost all her life that she is by no means merely normal. She is so much more; Bella is extraordinary and special, and so different from the dull humans around her. She had a few friends who she spent lunch with at school, but she barely went out with the humans, no matter how much Rose or Esme encouraged it.

"Edward" Bella whined. She was desperate to know where we were going now.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her, fusing my voice with as much disappointment as I could. "Do you want me to ruin the surprise I set up for you?" I asked.

"No, no don't tell me." She uttered back, changing her mind yet again. I chuckled at her.

"Where almost there anyway" I said as I was pulling into the parking lot.

"Really?" She questioned, bouncing up and down in her seat a little. She reminded me of Alice, filled with enthusiasm.

"No, I lied." I replied, teasing her a little, my voice laced with sarcasm. She nudged me with her hand, as I saw in her thoughts she was about to do it, I followed her push and moved away as she hit me. "Ouch, now I'm hurt!" I insisted.

"I wish!" She retorted.

"Okay, _now _I'm hurt." I said lacing my voice with sadness. "Here I am rescuing you from the wrath of Alice, and you want to inflict physical pain on me."

She burst out laughing at my acting, and I laughed along too, I loved her laughter, it soothed my ego, I was making her laugh, filling her with joy.

I put the car into park and put my hand up to the knot holding the blindfold blocking her sight.

"Are you ready?" I asked, knowing well and truly how ready she was.

"_EDWARD!" _Her mind shrieked at me. I chuckled as I pulled the knot letting the silk slide from her eyes. Her mind was silent for a moment as she took in the sight in front of her. Then it exploded. "_Oh MY GOD, OH MY GOD THANKYOU EDWARD, THANKYOU, OH MY GOD." _Her mental rambling screeched her excitement at me as she flung herself across the car for a moment and into my arms, before she spun around and bolted through the door. I hastily jumped out the door after her calling her back as I went.

"Hey wait up!" I called for the effect of the humans around me, as I slowly sprinted forward after her.

She spun back toward me jumping up and down as I slowly, for my standards, made my way towards her.

"You're not getting in without me Bella." I called. I could read the look in her eyes, she was about to bolt again. For the clumsy girl she was she had managed to shift pretty fast across the parking lot. She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed at me.

"Take your time why don't you?" She spoke as I reached her side. It felt a little like I was taking someone out with multiple personality disorder. She bounced from emotion to emotion so quickly it made even my vampire mind slightly dizzy.

"Well you just sprinted away without me; I'm getting old now Bella, how do you expect me to keep up." I responded with a smirk on my face trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't respond how she wanted to with all the people around so she grasped my hand instead.

"_You sooo did that on purpose Edward! I've seen you crawl faster than that, now come on." _She accused me with a tug on my hand. She led me towards one of the queues of people trying to get through the ticket barriers and in the gates. I smiled jerking her away from the masses of people.

"But – I want to…." She stuttered. I looked to her chuckling.

"Bella I'm supposed to be taking you out for an amazing evening, do you want to spend it queuing?" I asked her a sceptical tone to my voice. She ought to know me better by now.

"I don't understand." She said sweetly. The most adorable lines creasing between her eyes. I walked to the information centre, not needing a map having already researched everything on the internet.

"Excuse me." I called in the booth. A young boy stepped foreword.

"Can I help you?" He asked. I slipped him one of the many cards of ID I had in my wallet, the one reading Edward Anthony Cullen. He flipped it over, his eyes shooting wide and his demean or changing. "Mr Cullen, right, sorry I – I wasn't expecting you till much later." He stuttered looking at me nervously.

"Its fine, someone was a little impatient to set off." I responded. I hoped they had everything in order, I didn't want to disappoint Bella, but she wasn't going through the gates until everything had been double checked by the new staff I had recommended. Bella grumbled next to me causing the young boy serving us to chuckle a little. Her eyes shot up to him and I feared for his life a little, she was shooting him the 'death glare'. I swear sometimes I think she spends far too much time with vampires, the boy behind the desk recoiled from her look, the way many humans recoiled from being too close to our kind.

"W-well everything is ready for you Mr Cullen." His hands shook a little as he handed me the documents. "I just need you to sign on the dotted line and the property is all yours." I heard Bella's mind go blank as she realised what I had done for her. I signed the papers and handed them back over the counter. Here's a map and your V.I.P cards, I hope everything is up to your standards and you have a great time." He passed me the package and scuttled away relieved to have survived the encounter.

"Edward." Bella spoke turning to me. I looked at her smiling. "You bought me a theme park?" She asked. I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"Sure I did. You wanted a fun night didn't you?" I asked. She smiled and grasped my hand.

"So how many people have you had in to check the safety of the rides?" She asked me. Wow she knew me so well.

"I hired a whole new extra crew." I responded proudly. She carried on looking at me sceptically. "And I came down with Rosalie last night to double check everything myself." I added.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled at me. "This is the bestest surprise ever!" She cuddled herself into my side. "But what are we going to do?" She questioned looking up at me.

"About what sweetie?" I asked her.

"Well where leaving in a year or two." She told me, I could see her concern, she was worried I'd spent too much on her and it would be a waste.

"Bella." I scolded her. "Nothing that makes you smile like this for even one second would be a waste, regardless of the cost, okay?" I pulled her tightly into my side and we entered through the gates flashing the V.I.P cards the security.

"Oh my God Edward, it's absolutely amazing." She whirled around taking in the mass of colours and sounds.

"So what do you want to go on first?" I asked her. "Do you dare ride the house of terrors?" I said in the cheesiest scary tone I could muster. She giggled at me. "_Silly Edward." _She steered me toward the house. "I don't know Bella it maybe a little scary." I added clutching her fingers. "Promise to protect me?" I pleaded with her in a baby voice. She burst into almost hysterics at that. "_Sure vampire boy, don't worry, the frail human girl will protect you from the scary monsters." _We flashed our passes and walked to the front of the queue, I have to admit, I felt myself beaming, I'd never had to work so hard to keep someone happy, but with Bella's hormones kicking around her lately, I'd had to work twice as hard to make her smile, but now looking at the smile on her face, I knew it was worth it.

* * *

The day had been amazing, Bella had laughed and screamed harder than I'd ever seen, I felt a little light headed as I walked into the house. Truly her joy was like a drug to me and after today I was overdosed.

"Thank you Edward today was amazing." Bella said squeezing me as we made are way up the steps into the house. "Ali isn't still mad is she?" She asked me.

"No sweetie, Alice was fine from the minute she realised how happy you would be after seeing your surprise." I could hear Alice inside, she truly was fine now.

"Okay, well I'm going to the bathroom, don't start telling everyone about are day without me." She bounded off up the stairs as I walked into the living room.

"I take it the day went well?" Alice asked me from the love seat where she sat in Jasper lap.

"Alice, you know exactly how well the day went." I laughed. She smiled back. That's when it happened. I smelt the blood a second before I heard the scream. I felt my stomach drop as I set off sprinting toward the stairs. I felt Alice grip my arm as I hit the bottom one. I turned growling at her, what the hell was she doing? Bella was screaming and I could smell the fresh blood, she was hurt why the hell was Alice holding me back.

"You don't want to do that trust me." She spoke calmly. What the hell was she talking about, did she really believe I would hurt Bella, I maybe a vampire but there would be no way in hell any kind of blood, even some as sweet as Bella's would tempt me into hurting her. I shook her arm off me and carried on up the stairs, only to be blocked by Alice.

"Edward stop." She growled at me. I looked at her for a fraction of a second.

"What?" I yelled. Alice pushed me in the chest forcing me down a few steps.

"Edward, you of all people can't go storming up there right now. Let me go please." She looked at me as if I was stupid, when clearly she was the one going mentally insane if she thought I was going to abandon Bella when she was hurt.

"Ugh." Alice yelled when I didn't move. "_For God sake Edward. It's just her period!"_ She mentally shrieked at me.

I froze in my spot on the stairs. I heard Bella cry out for Esme upstairs, and heard my vampire mother shoot into the bathroom.

"Sorry." I whispered to Alice. She squeezed my shoulder, and headed up the stairs. I hadn't stopped to think about anything before I'd sprinted up the stairs, the blood I could smell was different, it was menstrual blood.

I moved downstairs to join a shell shocked Jasper standing in the hallway. I looked at him, his face a mirror image of my own. I was horrified, Bella wasn't a young girl anymore, she wasn't the young little angel I was used to. She was quickly turning into a woman now. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, I was upset that Bella was scared, and I was scared because she was growing up so fast, it was filling me with a horrid feeling of dread.


	8. Edward, Hot?

**A/N – Disclaimer, I don't own any of Twilight. = (**

…**. I'm going to try a little BPOV in this chapter = / **

**Let me know how it turns out?**

**EPOV **

"But what if they don't like me Edward?" Bella asked clutching my hand.

"Hey." I called stopping and turning her around to face me. I lifted her chin so I could look into her eyes. I could see the fear there and I wanted to make it disappear. "How could they no like you? You're smart, beautiful and funny. I promise you Bella, they're going to adore you." I told her. I saw the corners of her mouth curve into a little smile. "Better?" I asked, already knowing that it was, her thoughts were calming as her little hand clutched mine tighter.

"_And you're in my first class?" _She silently asked me, wanting to be reassured.

"Yes we have literature together first period, I will walk you to history for second period, which you have with Alice, and then we all have break together." I told her as I opened the car door for her to climb in.

Finally we had relocated, we were back to the little town of Forks, we'd lived here once before, some 50 odd years ago, but I was desperate to be back. I no longer wanted to be separated from Bella for hours a day while she spent time in classes. So after convincing a grumpy Rose that I would buy her a glossy red BMW Z4 if she agreed to move, the rest of the family consented to as well. Alice was rather ecstatic like myself, she was eager to get back to school with Bella, and had tried to get our school timetables to match up. However since we had moved mid year, just after Christmas, there hadn't been many available spaces in any of the classes.

Our beautiful Bella was 15 years old, a young woman, Alice and I were joining her as sophomores. Jasper, Em and Rose were going to go in as juniors, there was no way the three of them could pull off being 16, much to Emmett's disappointment.

"You ready?" I asked her as we reached the school parking lot. I strolled around to her side of the car and helped her out. She grasped my hand securely back in hers.

"_I think so." _She silently uttered to me. I knew she was still uneasy, so I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down for a little while. I leaned my face down to hers so we were on eye level, and blew a steady stream of air into her face. I chuckled as her thoughts became less panicked and more incoherent; I used the time to pull her forward towards the main office. I managed to lead her in and speak to the school secretary, securing both of our timetables before she pulled out of the daze.

"_Edward." _She scolded. I knew I had cheated a little to calm her down, but it had worked hadn't it. I looked back towards her to see her smile despite her reprimand.

"Thank-you." She said sweetly.

* * *

**BPOV **

I felt extremely uneasy as I walked into 3rd period Maths; this was the first time throughout the day that I had truly been alone.

The morning had gone fairly well, just as he had promised Edward hadn't left me alone until he dropped me off for second period with Alice. Then we had met up with Jazzy, Em and Rose for break, it had been a little strange at a new school, but also exciting. I got to sit with Edward for the first lesson, it felt so odd but great at the same time. I didn't have to spend hours in school without my family anymore, we were classmates.

I turned back to the door and forced a smiled for a desperate looking Edward, trying to reassure him that I could do this. He'd tried so hard to get our timetables to match up for the year, but it just couldn't be done in a school this small, there were only a small number of seats in each class. I knew I needed to do this anyway, I wasn't coward. I could do things for myself; I'd managed school all by myself before. With my new resolve I waved goodbye to Edward; he was hovering in the doorway watching me walk up to the teacher at the front of the class, knowing that behind my brave smile, I was still a little anxious. He could almost always read me like an open book, more often than not he didn't need the glance in my mind to see how I was feeling.

"Name?" The teacher asked holding out his hand for my slip.

"Isabella Swan." I chocked out. He peered over his glasses at me before signing my slip and shoving it back into my hand.

"Miss Stanley, please get Isabella a text book and catch her up on this weeks work." He called out to some other student in a bored voice before strolling behind his desk.

I looked up noticing that Edward had disappeared from the door and a girl, a little shorter than me with brown curly hair, was bouncing up the centre aisle. She grabbed a hold of my hand towing me back towards her seat, and the only available seat next to it.

"Hi my names Jess, and your Isabella Swan right?" She asked. It was a good job I'd had practice trying to keep up with an excited Alice because this girl spoke fast.

"Um yeah, but just call me Bella." I insisted. She thrust a ragged text book into my hand, and pointed at the desk next to me.

"How cool is this? We get 6 new students in one day, I don't think we've had this many new people move to the town in the whole while I've lived here, and I mean I was born here so, it's like a long time." She smiled at me, like she was waiting for a response. It was times like this I hated being the human. No one had approached me all morning while I'd been with Edward and Alice. People had admired them from afar, but so far nobody had found the guts to push past their natural instincts and make conversation with any of my vampire family. Now I was completely being ambushed as the only human.

I looked up at Jess smiling at her, hoping that she would start talking about maths some time soon, but I just didn't have that much luck.

"So tell me, what's the deal with you guys, my mom said you're all adopted?" I looked up at the teacher hoping he was going to reprimand us for talking; sadly he was engrossed in some novel. I turned my attention back to Jess.

"Yeah, we are all adopted, Carlisle and Esme have raised me since I was a baby, and I'm the youngest. Everyone else kind of got adopted along the way. It seems like we've been together forever though." I tried to be vague, I didn't want to trip over myself while lying. Jess however seemed to be soaking up everything I told her like a sponge.

"And are you guys like dating? Because Mike just told me that Lauren told him at break that she saw the big, burly one making out with the blonde one" She whispered. It looked like she hoped I would tell her that Laura, or Mike or whoever she had said, was lying, but better to clear the air now than have to listen to the rumours.

"That's Emmett and Rose and yes they've been together for a really long time now and so have Jasper and Alice." I said, opening my text book and trying to guess what page we were on seeing as I wasn't getting any help.

"So what about you, I saw you holding hands with the hot bronzy haired one this morning." She looked at me as if I was purposely withholding information from her.

"Edward?" I asked shocked. "You think Edward and I are dating?" She looked at me sceptically. I was dumfounded, could she not see that clearly we were just the best of friends. We always held hands, so we could communicate, and I guess just out of habit.

"Please." She whispered to me again. "You two have been stuck at the hip all day, the only time I've seen him leave your side was this period, and then he looked like someone had stolen his candy." I literally laughed out loud at that, I know for a fact Edward wouldn't care if someone were to steal candy from him, now mountain lions? They were a different kind of treat all together.

"Honestly Edward is just my best friend, we've never dated, he's my friend." I told her sincerely. I saw the hope flicker to life in her dull blue eyes and I didn't like it, I wasn't willing to share him, he was still my Edward.

"So he's like single?" She asked me.

"Sure, I guess." I said, not really liking at all where this conversation was headed.

"Oh my God, he's so totally hot, don't you think?" She turned to me grasping my hands.

"Hot? I d-don't, I haven't really -" I mumbled, Edward hot? I hadn't ever thought of him that way. I knew people found him attractive, but he was a vampire it was all a part of the charm. My mind suddenly filled with different images of Edward, his smooth face, his wild golden eyes, his unruly bronze hair, his defined chest. His defined chest?! - I shook my head violently trying to dispel the visions from it. The irritating girl next to me had started rambling about something else. I'd never thought those things of Edward, he was just Edward.

"Bella?" She called to me.

"Hmm?" I answered, stuck in thoughts of Edward being hot, he was certainly good looking, but he was just Edward, wasn't he. I fidgeted nervously in my seat.

"I want to know if you think Edward will go to the spring dance with me. Do you think I should ask him?" I looked up at her slightly horrified, Edward was my best friend, and I always spent the night with him if there was a dance.

"I don't know, maybe?" I said, feeling my insides bubble with jealousy; would Edward want to go to the spring dance with Jessica? I didn't think so; he never wanted to spend time with other girls before, especially not humans. I was just being silly. To my utter relief the bell rang before Jess could ask me anything else, I shot out of my seat hoping that I could escape her and find Ali or someone. I knew I had science with Edward next but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear his comments about my recent conversation. I also felt a little strange, I wanted some time to try and compose myself before I had to look into Edwards eyes. Sure enough though, as soon as I reached the classroom door, he was waiting for me.

"Hey how did it go?" He asked politely, although he new exactly how it had gone there was no way he hadn't listened to my every word in that class. I knew I was being childish but I didn't meet his eyes, I was worried what he would see in mine.

"Fine. You have an admirer by the way." I answered, stepping around him and heading down the corridor.

"Bella." He called his voice a little hurt from my casual dismissal. I turned around again looking at his feet rather than his face. "Hey look at me." He called, he wouldn't usually ask, he would usually just tip my face up himself, but he knew when I wanted a little privacy, and I wanted my thoughts to be my own. I lifted my eyes up to his face, noticing on the way that Edward really did seem to have the perfect body. I met his eyes feeling my face burn at the direction my thoughts were taking. "Do you feel up to going to science?" He asked. I could see the concern in his eyes, and the questions.

"Yes." I whispered. I didn't want to be alone with him, he would only question me until he found out what was wrong, and I panicked what if he saw the images of him I'd had in my head. Sure I knew Edward was good looking, but to see Jess positively drooling over him, it made me sort of defensive, and Edward would only feel awkward if he knew that.

He leaned his head down a little towards mine. "Well you're going the wrong way." He whispered chuckling. I laughed with him, glad that he always knew just what to do to make me feel better. He offered me his sweater covered arm with a raised eye brow. I wrapped my arm around his, happy for the connection without having to give him access to my crazy thoughts.

* * *

EPOV

After an awkward science with Bella where she barely spoke to me, she then rushed off at the end of the lesson as Jessica Stanley approached me. She asked me to the spring dance, mush to my dismay. After I politely declined her I finally caught up with her half way down the corridor and showed her the way to the lunch room, where Alice dragged her off into the lunch queue. I walked to a table near the back wall where Emmett sat with Rosalie and Jasper.

"Hey Dude." I looked at Emmett as I dropped into the chair, not responding.

"What's got you're knickers in twist." Rose sympathetically asked. "Are the thoughts of the swooning girls getting to you already?" She said laughing. She wasn't altogether wrong, I'd sat grimacing during my short conversation with Jessica Stanley, the mental pictures and _fantasies _she had of me we're disturbing. But that wasn't it.

"It's Bella." I answered instead. Trying to push Jessica Stanley and her disturbing mind out of mine forever. Emmett released a low growl at that, to which Rosalie responded by smacking him upside the head.

"Idiot. Are you trying to draw attention to us?" She scolded. For once Emmett ignored his wife.

"They're having thoughts about Bella? The filthy scum in this place?" He growled.

"No – Well, they are, but she's beautiful isn't she, they just intrigued by her, and her relation to us, really, nothing too bad, not yet anyway. They're still mostly struck dumb by Rose." I laughed it was true, most of the boys sat in the room at lunch were drooling over Rosalie.

"Good." Emmett responded. I don't think he really realised what he was saying, that he would rather having them crushing on his wife. Rose looked uninterested with the conversation; she learned to expect the male population to love her, so it came as no surprise.

"What's it with Bella then?" Jasper asked. "She's been feeling pretty embarrassed for the last couple of hours to be perfectly honest, well that and a little worried; but that's been going on all day."

"That's the thing." I said to Jasper. "Something must have happened in her 3rd period Maths lesson, but I can't work out what. It's driving me insane." She'd only spoken to Jessica Stanley, was she embarrassed because the girl was asking questions about our family and she'd had to lie? Or was it because the girl wanted to ask me to the stupid dance, and we always did something together them nights?

"I know." Jasper added with a chuckle, pulling me out of my pondering. "I can feel it. Maybe that's why Alice pulled her away then, if she won't speak to you?" Jasper questioned.

"Maybe." I said staring towards the lunch line. Alice and Bella were at the front now.

"Just don't mention it." Rose said as Bella and Alice approached the table. "She'll tell us when she's ready." I nodded and looked expectantly at Alice.

"_Sorry Edward, she just said she was feeling nervous on her first day. And also that we are all forbidden from asking her if she's okay anymore because, and I quote 'she's a big girl and she can take care of herself!' I think she's getting fed up of us hovering." _Alice silently spoke to me as she took the seat next to Jasper, and Bella walked and sat next to Rosalie, probably expecting me to start questioning her again.

* * *

I spent the whole of gym and my and my last period history lesson trying to avoid listening to Bella's conversation; if she wanted privacy then I would give it to her. Rose was right; when Bella was ready she would talk to me. The remainder of the school day dragged with incredible slowness. I sat in History wallowing in my own sadness, feeling sorry for myself, and trying despite my promise to give Bella privacy, to work out what was the matter with her. I wondered if she was pmsing, but then quickly dismissed that idea with a quick mental calculation.

I heard the bell ring, shocked that I had been suffocating so deeply in my misery that I had missed it. I shot out of my seat as quickly as possible for the school grounds and made my way across campus to Bella's culture studies class.

I noticed her talking to a young black haired girl. She was programming the girls number into her phone. I picked her name out of her head, Angela Webber. I also took notice of the number since Bella was. Bella smiled and waved as Angela walked off. She looked in my direction and smiled as she saw me.

"Edward!" She called, running towards me. She still didn't grab hold of my hand as she would normally do, but I let it slide seeing as she was looking happy, and smiling at me.

"Hey, how did it go?" I asked her as we walked towards the parking lot and my car.

"Like you don't know." She responded smiling.

"Truly I don't. I wasn't listening." I promised as she looked at me sceptically.

"Well, seeing as you turned Jess down for the dance." She started, beaming at me. "She asked this guy called Mike or whatever, then the girl I was just talking to Angela, who is really, really nice, finally got the courage to ask this boy called Ben if he wanted to go, and he said yes!" She spoke to me, seeming genuinely happy that this Angela was happy. I smiled at how kind Bella was, she must really like Angela. "So they both need to go dress shopping, and as Jessica asked Angela while she was sitting with me, Angela asked me if I would like to go too. I think she was just being polite, but she seems lovely and I think it would be fun to see some of the sites with some girl friends, don't you?" She looked at me pleadingly towards the end, knowing that I was going to be the vampire in the house most likely to object to her going out alone.

"Let's see what Esme says?" I asked. Not really liking the idea, but not wanting to be the one to have to tell her no and make her angry at me, not when she'd seemed so distant all day. I heard her huff at the side of me.

"Edward I am almost at the legal driving age, and well within my rights to go out with some friends, so don't you go putting up a fuss about it okay. I'm not a baby anymore, so stop treating me like one." She quipped. I felt disheartened for the millionth time today, she was right, she was within her rights to go out with friends.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sure Esme will be fine about it." I added.

As soon as I'd parked the car in the garage Bella bounded out calling Esme, who arrived and greeted us in the hallway taking in my tense posture.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked Bella.

"I made this new friend, well two new friends at school today, Jessica and Angela, and they invited me shopping, to Port Angeles to help them pick out dresses. Please say I can go?" She begged. I looked at Esme, begging her with my eyes too, but for the opposite answer.

"Well okay, but can Alice go too, you're in the same classes, so you can all be friends." I think Esme was trying to appease both Bella and me.

"Esme!" Bella exclaimed. "Please don't send me out with a baby sitter. I will be fine, I promise, I will take my cell and be home by whenever you want and everything." She turned and scowled at me, probably knowing Esme was only sending the escort for my benefit.

"Well okay." Esme conceded as Bella squealed and through her arms around the only mother she had ever known. "But I want you back by 10, and I will have Alice watching, and I don't want to hear any arguments about it, you're still underage, do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes, thank-you, thank-you!" She said jumping up and down. "I'm going to call Angela right away." As she bounded off up the stairs.

"Esme." I whispered, feeling the lump in my throat. I couldn't believe she was allowing her to go, she was only 15, and so very precious to me, what if something happened to her.

"I know this is going to take some getting used to for all of us, but she needs to make friends Edward, and we need to give her a little room to grow up. Where all so stuck in our ways as vampires, we need to learn to remember that she is not, okay." She always spoke logically, but when it came to Bella I just wasn't ruled by logic. She ruled me, and I couldn't sit calmly at home, while she was so far away.

* * *

That's how I found myself sitting in a car park on the outskirts of Port Angeles. Alice and Esme had warned me against it, told me that if Bella found out she would likely be very angry with me, but didn't they realise it wasn't a choice for me. I couldn't just let her go, my body would let me, I had the most uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach that was only put at ease as I arrived in Port Angeles.

I'd tried to convince the family that I was off up dating my CD collection, but Emmett had just laughed at me. Jasper had been more sympathetic feeling how deeply miserable and desperate I was. I tried to check in every so often with Jessica and Angela as I could without invading Bella's privacy. I was trying to respect her wishes, just at a distance that wasn't so far away; I honestly didn't see the problem with that. Bella had been acting odd all day. I hoped it was just the move, throwing her out of balance, because I'd never felt more helpless than I had today when she seemed to want to be anywhere but near me. It made my dead heart clench thinking about it, so I pushed it out of my mind as I checked in with Angela again, trying to figure out where they were. They were sat in a little restaurant, not too far from me, waiting for Bella?

I shot out of the car when I hear that thought pass through her mind. I scanned Jessica's thoughts for information, as I walked, or more accurately sprinted in their direction.

She'd walked off!

I felt annoyance rise inside me at my frail little human, what the hell was she thinking, walking off in a town she didn't know, when it was almost dark! Jessica seemed to think she had been bored with shopping, I knew she hadn't really wanted to go, so she'd gone searching for a bookstore to pass the time, a bookstore of all thing when we had a room the size of a library at home?

I pulled my cell out to call her and ask her where she was, I was still keeping tabs on Angela in case Bella managed to find her way back to them, so I thought I was going to burst when I noticed she's pulled Bella's cell phone out of the jacket she was clutching.

That's when I realised it, I was running towards something, something that was pulling my body subconsciously forewords. It was leading me, as it had so many times, to the centre of my Universe, I rounded a corner thankful that the sun was sinking, and I would finally be bale to run at the pace I desired. I restrained myself from running as fast as I could until I was out of sight of the people in the streets, feeling the panic start to seep throughout my body.

I just knew something wasn't right.

**A/N – I do already have the next chapter written, but again it has a little of BPOV in it, and I'm just not sure how successful it is. **

**So if you think it's not bad, let me know and I will post the next chapter in the morning, if not, it might take me a day or two to re-write it. **


	9. MINE

**A/N – I don't own Twilight :( **

**BVOP**

I glanced around, noticing as I did that the sun was sinking at an alarming rate, and the clouds were slowly rolling in, I rounded the next corner desperately trying to find my way back to the main street. No such luck, I felt like I was stuck in a maze and I was totally lost. I knew I needed to call Angela or someone before Ali saw me, lost and wandering around alone. This was the first time I'd convinced them to let me out without an escort, if she saw me I'd never be let out alone again.

I searched my purse for my cell phone, realising after a few short seconds that one; I was pretty certain my cell was in my jacket pocket. In Jessica's car! And two; I was being followed.

I turned left down a new street already knowing that I had no hopes of finding the main street, but at least hoping to find some people, or shops, anything to take me away from the two creeps behind me.

I rounded the corner and glanced up feeling my heart sink. It was a dead end, and there were two other men stood further up the narrow street, both nursing bottles of beer.

I picked up my pace and crossed the road, hoping to put some distance between myself and both sets of men, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as panic started to settle into my system.

Making me panic was a really bad move on behalf of these men, whoever they were. I almost wanted to turn around and ask them if they were out of their minds. I hated the fact that I couldn't scream.

"_My family are in fact a coven of scary ass vampires, so back the HELL off!" _Stupid secrecy rules.

I felt 4 pairs of eyes settle on me as the first set of men rounded the corner after me, at a much faster pace than they had been previously walking. They were catching up and quickly.

I felt a need for Edward settle deep in the pit of my stomach. My heart threatening to beat out of my chest. My body knew that he ought to be here, pulling my quickly away from this mess.

"Hey, what took you so long?" One of the guys in front of me shouted. I squeaked a little thinking he was calling to me.

"Sorry we got held up a little." I heard the men behind me call. I whipped around, the noise had been so much closer than I was expecting. The men were almost directly behind me.

I looked into the man's face, his murky blue eyes staring back at me greedily, his filthy black hair matted to his forehead.

"Hey baby." He smirked; while the two men leant further away against the wall wolf whistled and made their way towards us. The second one grabbed my arm, making me stumble to the floor. I tried to force myself to speak, unwilling to let the panic take over.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you, my family won't be happy." I spoke, barely more than a whisper, but I was proud to say my voice didn't break.

I remembered what Edward told me to do if I was ever in trouble, and sucked as much air into my lungs as I possibly could while the 4 men laughed at me.

"Well you're not going to be speaking to anyone after tonight, sweetie." The man with my arm cooed to me.

I ignored him and let the air out of my lungs, screaming louder than I thought was possible.

"EDWARD!"

**EPOV**

I was so close; I sped through the darkened streets searching for her. I couldn't believe she'd walked off, alone, not even bothering to take her cell phone. I knew I was going to be in trouble for following her. She wanted to be independent, come out without an escort.

It wasn't my fault that today was the day that I desperately needed to come to Port Angeles for new CD's. Okay I knew she wouldn't buy it, but there was no-way I was letting her go alone, she could fall over thin air!

I knew I was almost there, I could feel her.

"EDWARD!"

Her voice tore through the air like a bomb exploding.

I know it's impossible, but I swear my heart jumped at the sound. Her cry pierced through me like a blade straight through my chest. It felt as if ice was searing through my veins, freezing my body, shutting me down.

I pushed myself forward knowing that she needed me, wanting to know why.

Their thoughts burst into my mind, as if they were screaming them straight into my ears. The one called Mark had his filthy hands holding onto her arms, the other one Craig, bending down to touch her precious legs, restraining her.

Rage clouded my mind; the animal I repressed while in her presence took over. I let my instincts lead me. Snarls ripping through my chest as I jumped over the fence separating us. I slunk naturally into my hunting pose, on the floor feet away. The men hadn't noticed me yet, Bella had. Her eyes shot to mine.

"Please?" She begged.

I knew she didn't want me to hurt them, but I was having problems trying to ignore the monster in me. He was screaming at me to murder the men touching what was ours. She was MY Bella, my angel. The predator in me wasn't backing down.

A growl rumbled through my chest, it rung through the air, low, threatening, it was a warning.

The four men shot up searching for the noise. Their eyes landed on me, their natural instincts kicking in, to run, run away from me as fast and as a far as they could. Bella shot up as they released her. She started running to me but stumbled halfway. I shot forward and scooped her into my chest before she had chance to hit the ground. Her hands shot to my neck.

"_I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home." _She was chanting to me mentally. She desperately wanted to get away, but I could see in her thoughts that it was not for her safety. I was with her now; she knew she was in the safest place she could ever be. She feared for their safety. She knew they had little chance of living if they stayed within 50miles of me.

"MINE" I snarled at the four men. They were frozen, shocked into place, but the sound of my voice hit them like a tonne of bricks. They spun on their heels and set of running in the opposite direction.

I felt Bella stroking her hands through my hair, soothing me. She had just been attacked yet she was content, there was no trace of fear throughout her thoughts anymore. She just felt the need to soothe me. I relaxed my muscles, letting logic lead my thoughts rather than being controlled by the monster.

I smiled at her while lowering her to the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked taking her arms gently, and searching her for bruises.

"I'm fine." She answered. I'm sure it was an automatic response; she tended to fall over daily, something that had me constantly on alert.

I looked at her sceptically, but how could I doubt her when I could see plain and clear, that she really felt fine in this moment. No fear, or worry, or shock, just a little tired.

"Lets get you home then." I said. She nodded and walked behind me to hop onto my back.

"I need to call Angela from your phone, she'll be worried. I should have been back to meet them by now." She whispered to me.

I jumped back over the fence, opting to go back to my car the way I'd come; avoid bumping into the men stupid enough to threaten my Bella. I cringed when I remembered thinking of her as mine. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out. I slowed a little pulling my cell phone out of my pocket and giving it to her.

"_Damn I forgot I don't know the number." _She thought.

"I programmed it in from your phone." I told her.

I saw a tinge of envy shoot through her mind as she saw Angela's name appear on my phone. She pulled her hand from my neck and grasped my shirt. I was instantly pulled out of her thoughts.

I was about to ask her what the problem was, when I heard the phone start to dial and call.

"Hello?" I heard Angela's voice question on the other end of the line.

"Hey Angela, look it's Bella I'm - "

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay? Where are you? I expected you back 20minutes ago, and you left your phone with us." She cut Bella off frantically, before pausing. " Wait…… Who's phone is this? Why is it a private number?" She asked cautiously.

What did Angela mean private number? I didn't programme it that way.

"That's what I was trying to tell you." I heard Bella speaking, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I got lost, looking for the book store. When I realised I didn't have my cell to call you, I found a pay phone and called home. Esme told me Edward was close by, so he came to pick me up. It's his phone I'm calling off. He set's it to private number automatically." She lied easily, so she changed my settings.

"Oh!" I heard Angela exclaim. "To be honest I don't blame him. Most the girls around here would do almost anything for his number. I had to hide your cell phone from Jess." She whispered. "She started talking about going through your contact list for someone to call. Yeah right!" She laughed. "So I take it you'll go straight home with Edward?" Angela asked.

"That's right." Bella told her, while I tried not to be sick at the thought of Jessica actually being able to text me all the dirty thoughts involving me naked she'd had. "I'm sorry for worrying you Angela. I had a really great time tonight. Would you mind taking my jacket and cell to school tomorrow. I can just get it from you there." Bella asked her, while I scoffed at the idea of tonight being a great time.

"Sure Bella, see you tomorrow." She said before ending the call.

I let Bella slide my phone into my jacket pocket before my curiosity got the better of me.

"So I automatically set my calls to private now?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Well I didn't think you would want half the girls at school to have your cell number, but you're right, since you're sneakily adding theirs I suppose they have the right to do the same." She said icily. I tried to take her hand in mine, to see what she was thinking, but my cell phone started to ring. I flipped it open and pushed it to the ear furthest away from Bella.

"Edward it's me." I heard Alice say. "Just wanted to give you a heads up, I saw her just as you got to her. I think Carlisle's theory is right more and more each day."

Eleazer had spoken to Carlisle about the possibility of Bella having the power of a shield. When she let her guard down and trusted someone, like her family, we were aloud inside her mind. But when she was feeling a strong sense of independence, like tonight, we were shut off from her completely.

"I know Bella pulled you away, and she was right to Edward, she wouldn't cope well at all if you were to murder someone. She sees you in such a pure light." Alice was whispering so that Bella couldn't hear. "On the other hand." Alice continued. "It's not going to be so easy to stop Emmett, Jasper and Rose from going and ripping them to shreds, Carlisle is doing his best, but I think it's a futile attempt." She added.

"And you?" I asked her.

"I already know what's going to happen." I could hear the smirk in her voice as she spoke. "Do you want to know?" She questioned. "You won't hide it from Bella, and she maybe upset."

"No, I don't see you at home." I knew they were going to come for them. My job was just to remove Bella and keep her safe, if she needed me to be good, then I would try my best to be that for her.

"You'll see us all in the morning. Carlisle and Esme are coming along too; they want to try another way to get Bella's justice." Alice replied sourly snapping the phone shut; apparently she felt the same need as the rest of us to torture the souls that had laid a finger on our angel.

"She's told them all hasn't she? Great, does that mean I'm never allowed out of the house alone again?" Bella asked, clearly still in a sour mood.

"Hey, if you think about it, I didn't really leave you alone tonight. I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I didn't like it, and I'm glad I didn't stay away." I told her as I stopped at the side of the new Volvo I had acquired, much faster than the old one. I opened the door and let her slip in; speeding around to the driver's side and climbing in myself.

"About that." Bella began, turning to me with her best scolding look. I knew I was about to get reprimanded for following her without permission. I would have thought she was used to it now, but her teenage hormones were giving her an awful need for independence. She took a deep breath and her eyes softened.

"Thank-you for saving me Edward." She smiled sweetly at me. "Again." She added.

I smiled at her thankful for avoiding an argument. "I'm sorry for being mean, I know they're all going to ambush me when I get in, and I'm really tired." She tried smiling again, but it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Not tonight they won't, they all stepped out. You'll be able to walk straight in and go to bed." I informed her.

"That's great." She answered, seeming relieved, but still not as enthusiastic as I would have hoped.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She was making me nervous. Had they really hurt her? I reached for her hand across her lap, but she pulled it away. She didn't want me to have access to her mind, I could only guess at what she was thinking.

"Please?" I begged her. I couldn't deal with seeing her hurting; it would likely drive me mad. She turned and looked at me, her eyes boring into mine they were filled with sadness.

"It's okay if you like Angela you know. She's a really nice girl. And clearly everyone in that stupid school is drooling after you, so you wouldn't have any problems." She rambled on quietly, stunning me into silence.

"Bella" I called grabbing her hand. She was jealous; I felt a surge of joy to know she was feeling jealous and possessive over me. Although I tried to squash it as I moved on. "I don't want Angela." I said.

"I'm sure you're right, she seems like a nice young lady, but_ I_ only take notice of her because _you_ do!" I told her. "I would never even have learnt her name if you haven't bothered to." I carried on. That wasn't ultimately true, I couldn't help but know names when I had a photographic memory, and the ability to read minds, but I wouldn't have purposely learnt it.

"So why do you have her number?" She questioned, quietly.

"I like to be thorough, if she was going to be spending time with you, it seemed appropriate that I be able to call her to get into contact with you, in case… Oh I don't know you accidentally left your cell somewhere." I said with a little chuckle. She smiled too. "Besides" I added feeling an odd need to reassure her. "I only have room in my life to save one precious human girl." She blushed a little at my words, and I wondered why.

I turned the heater on to warm her up before taking us home, it was getting pretty late, and we did have school tomorrow.

* * *

I pulled up to the house and parked the car in the garage, sprinting around to open Bella's door before she had even taken her seat belt off.

"Do you want me to cook you some dinner?" I asked, realising she hadn't gotten a chance to eat.

"I really just feel like getting a shower, and going straight to bed, I'm kind of cold, and really tired." She answered. She did look a little wiped out, I wanted to agree with her, but the medical degrees I had achieved were trying to get my attention. She should be in shock, scared; maybe I ought to beg.

"Please, Bella, for my nerves, just get a little sugar into your system. Please." I asked, pleading with my eyes.

"Will it make you feel better if I eat a bar of chocolate and have some coke?" She questioned giving in. I smiled and raced into the kitchen, bringing them back before she had reached the stairs. "Thanks Edward, Night." She said hugging me briefly again being careful not to come into contact with my skin. I realised as she walked off to take a shower that she had being doing that a lot today; I wondered what she was thinking that she didn't want me to see.

I walked upstairs and into my room, changing into some pyjama bottoms and a top out of habit. I grabbed an old medical journal of Carlisle's I had been reading the night before and laid in the middle of my bed.

I listened to Bella take a shower before she got into bed, her breathing evened out almost instantly, and I relaxed getting lost in what I was reading.

A few hours later I heard her start to stir, a crash of thunder sounded outside my window and I groaned. She hated the thunder; she was never going to get a peaceful nights sleep now. I heard her shuffle out of bed and walk the short distance to my door. I was about to get out of bed and see if she was okay, when she pushed my door open a little.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked putting the heavy journal down. She didn't answer me, instead she rushed over and climbed onto my bed, I could see the tears beginning to brim in her eyes. My arms instantly pulled her into my embrace.

"Can I sleep in here tonight, I don't like the thunder, and I don't want to be alone." She asked as she snuggled further into my side, hiding her face from me, although I could feel the heat of her cheek burn into mine. I wonder if she thought I would turn her down and that's why she was embarrassed, as if I ever would.

"Okay, but under the covers then, or I'll freeze you." I said trying to joke as she climbed in. I felt a bit strange having her climb into my bed. I couldn't really figure out why. I'd held her while she slept many, many times in her life, but always in her bed. I felt wretched for thinking it, but my mind kept processing the fact that her beautiful, womanly body was close to mine, as she cuddled into my hard chest, her arms wrapped around me.

"Thank-you for always saving me Edward." She said after she yawned.

"How could I not?" I whispered to her. It was too late, she had drifted back to sleep almost instantly as she was back in the safety of my arms. I felt thrilled at the way her body immediately reacted to mine. I brushed my fingertips down her delicate arm, revelling in her thoughts, beautiful and pure. She felt safe and loved, adored even while she was wrapped in my arms. I could see her mind shifting through the days events, I saw myself in her thoughts, overcome by the monster as I had been earlier that evening, I looked more fearsome to Bella than I ever had, yet she had never been happier to see me. I heard the growl of _"MINE" _snarl out of my chest the way Bella had heard it. I cringed at the memory expecting Bella to feel the same way about it. However she shocked me, she wasn't angry, or embarrassed at the way I had staked my claim over her, quite the contrary she liked it. She thrilled at the way I called her mine. I felt her luscious lips curl into her breath taking smile against my arm. I froze as I realised the path my thoughts were taking, I started feeling ashamed. I told Bella she was beautiful every single day, but this felt different. I was about to pull my arms away from her when she shifted in her asleep, effectively pushing her body further into mine, her face almost level with mine.

"My Edward." She sighed, blowing her sweet breath over my face in the process. Her dreams shifted. She was in a line up at school along with every other girl from our year, she watched with a big smile as I walked towards her in her dream, ignoring every other girl calling out to me. In her dreams I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. "_My Bella!" _I announced to the rest of the school, and kissed her sweetly on her lips. I couldn't understand the thrill pulsing through my body at the idea of kissing her like that. I loved the idea of telling everyone she was mine.

"My Bella" I whispered into the top of her hair. She fisted my shirt in her hands with the intent of squeezing me closer to her; I shifted myself closer to her, following her lead. I couldn't understand what was happening, I'd never seen or wanted Bella as more than a best friend, the beautiful angel sent to be the centre of my Universe, but now, I suddenly couldn't control wanting more from her.


End file.
